The Red and Green Reaper
by Eloquent-Meme
Summary: Grell always wanted a child. When a night with Sebastian grants her wish, he wants no part of it. 15 years later, demon-reaper hybrid Mara Sutcliff takes her final grim reaper exam, anxious upon being paired with the most anti-demon boy she's ever met. When he finds out her secret, how will she end the conflict with him and with herself? Desc. of violence and some suggestive themes
1. That Reaper, Rejected

Chapter One

The moon shined over the the oak forest, and the orange and yellow leaves sprinkled over the treetops. Sticking out like a sore thumb in the peaceful forest, Sebastian Michaelis waited almost impatiently for Grell Sutcliff, the grim reaper who requested to meet him there that night.

He did not want to be mistaken by his demeanor. He loved her more than anyone he had ever known in his long, demonic life. In fact, she was the only being who had ever made him feel such passion.

However, since Sebastian's young master, Ciel Phantomhive, had become a demon, but still had to remain with Sebastian due to their contract, he had wanted to keep his visits with the reaper to a minimum. He knew that Ciel had despised Grell for killing his beloved aunt, Madame Red, and had assumed that he would order Sebastian to kill the reaper, had he seen them together. After all, he had done it before. Therefore, the older demon wanted to stay away from her most of the time for the sake of both of them. This was also why the black-clad butler always acted repulsed with the crimson-covered killer and denied her affections in public.

Eventually, the red reaper walked through came into Sebastian's view, holding a bundle in her arms, and she smiled with joy dancing in her eyes.

"Hello again, Grell." Sebastian said. "I trust that this is important, given our understanding that we must keep our meetings to a minimum unless it is such?"

"Of course it's important, Bassy. Would I ask you to come to this forest so far away at an hour so late if it was just to say hello?" she asked, rhetorically.

"Yes." Sebastian answered.

"I think not, given that reapers actually need sleep, unlike demons. You worry far too much about our secret little meetings, you know."

She tapped the tip of Sebastian's nose, and he held her hand.

"No, I do not. I worry about what my master may do upon finding out about our so-called "secret little meetings", as you call them." his voice softened. "You understand we need to act as enemies and stay apart for both of our sakes, yes?"

"Yes, I do understand that, Darling," Grell said, looking into the demon's eyes with a sudden tone of seriousness. "but is it for all _three_ of our sakes?"

The demon widened his eyes slightly as humongous, dark clouds blocked out the moon.

"What are you saying, Grell?" he asked. "What in the world do you mean by saying there are "three" of us? Do you meant to imply that that bundle in your arms is-"

"Yes, I do mean to imply that." she said, much more serious than before. "To answer your first question, I'm saying that the intimate night together that the bratty earl gave us for me protecting him during that mission where all those little girls were turned into dolls, and what happened between us upon that night, is not quite over yet."

"I do believe that birth is biologically impossible for your body, Grell." Sebastian said. "Is that not why you murdered all of those prostitutes with Madame Red during the "Jack the Ripper" incident?"

"I also thought bearing a child was out of my ability until just a few days ago. Ronald and I were collecting souls in Blackcloud Alley, and suddenly I fainted right when a man was on death's doorstep. The next thing I remembered was waking up in the hospital. The doctors said that reaper biology was very different from any other species, especially when it came to reproduction. Of course, I obviously didn't know that when I killed all those broads with Madame Red. They also said that, apparently, my case and my operation were the least "abnormal" they had that week. Since they said that they had to cut the little one out of my body, I suppose that God only knows how "abnormal" the others were." Grell explained, looking down at the bundle in her arms. "Then, they handed me this little bundle of miracles. She was unexpected, but not unwanted."

"I still can't bring myself to believe that this is our child." Sebastian sighed, putting a hand to his forehead. "Those doctors could have been lying, or they could have made a mistake."

"See for yourself, Bassy." she said. "I highly doubt that there's been any sort of slip up."

"Very well." he said, before looking down at the baby that was bundled in blankets.

The infant was quite small and fragile, and couldn't possibly have been more than three days old. When she opened her tiny eyes, Sebastian could see that they were in no way ordinary. Her left eye was the common reaper eye color of yellow on the outer iris, and green on the inner iris, so there wasn't a shock there. The shock occurred for Sebastian when he looked at her right eye, because it was crimson red, exactly like his own. Sebastian didn't need anymore convincing. He still didn't fully understand how this happened, but he believed Grell.

"Grell, I'm sorry," he said, stroking her cheek. "but our agreement to stay separate unless it's an emergency or an otherwise important event will not be broken. I wish you the best of luck in raising this child, because it seems like you will need it."

Grell's face fell into a frown, losing all the passion and joy that shined upon it seconds before.

"I see." she said, hanging her head low.

"Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes." she whispered.

Before Sebastian could turn around completely, Grell gently turned him back around before punching him right in the face as thunder exploded throughout the sky.

"I understand that you can look your baby daughter in the eyes and still tell her _and_ me that you won't be there for either of us, and you'll keep hiding behind that bratty earl just like you always have!" Grell yelled, baring her shark-like teeth.

"Grell, listen. I-"

"Why the bloody hell should I listen to _you_?" she asked, yelling. "When I found out that the daughter I didn't know I even made was born, one of my first thoughts was that _you_ should be made aware! So as soon as I could, I jumped across every rooftop, and ran past every tree that kept me from doing that, only to be told that you would barely even acknowledge it!"

"Grell, please," Sebastian said. "don't make this so-"

"Don't make it so what? So true? So accurate? You looked at your baby daughter for the first time and you have the nerve to say that you'll just continue to stay away unless it's important! What if it's her birthday? Do I need to write a letter to you a week in advance saying, "It's our daughter's birthday. Is that important enough to see you?" _Well, is it?_ What if she has something going on with her, like she comes out as liking other girls, or is actually a boy, or neither a boy or girl? Is that important enough for you? Well, you'll never be there for her first words, or her first steps, because I can't write to you in advance about that!"

The baby girl started to cry in response to both Grell's outburst and the raging thunder, and that was the only thing that stopped the raging red reaper. Her anger melted away as she comforted her crying daughter.

"Goodbye, Sebastian. Forget what we've agreed on about seeing us if it's important. Nothing is more important than being there for your family, but you can't even fulfill that." she said calmly, before turning her back and walking away. Then, she started running as fast as she could, as tears did the same on her face. The splashing in the puddles became more frequent by the minute, and her tears were indistinguishable with the pouring rain.

Once she got home, and was sure that the demon had not followed her, Grell dropped to her knees and took a long look at her daughter. She wanted to wait to name the baby until she had gotten Sebastian's input. However, given what had just happened, she didn't feel as if she needed to wait much longer.

"Don't worry, Mara." she said. "You'll never feel the pain that I felt tonight. As your mother, I promise you that."

"M-mama!" the baby said. Even though it was a bit early for first words, Grell was still overjoyed.

"Yes, and I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

 _~15 years later~_

 **Mara's POV**

I woke up to the usual feeling of being kissed by my family's small, white dog, Passion. She was the family dog, but she took a liking to me.

"You're like a walking morning alarm, aren't you?" I said, scratching behind her ear. Passion simply gave two high-pitched barks in response. Then, a smile spread across my face when I remembered what to look forward that day.

"My final exam is today!" I said to myself. I picked up my glasses, which were the standard for trainees of the class that I was in.

 _Of course, that means that they are colorless, dreadfully dull, and don't even accommodate for both of my eyes._ I thought. _I'll definitely get a new pair soon, after I pass this test._ Then, I grabbed my death scythe, a forearm - long sickle, which was also standard for the trainees.

 _This is also too dull and boring for how great this exam is going to go, because this isn't some normal math or science test. Oh no, this is my final exam for my reaper training, and if I pass, I'm finally going to become a professional grim reaper!_

I went to my closet to find my suit. Well, it wasn't _my_ suit first. It was actually my mother's, but she didn't need it, nor did she want to be caught dead in "such dreary clothing" ever again, so she adjusted it so _I_ could wear it for my exam.

 _Well, I actually enjoy this suit very much._ I thought. _Thank you so much, Mum._

She had also said that she had been paired with a gorgeous man named "Will" for her exam, so I hoped a little that, should we have still worked in pairs, that I may have worked with a good-looking boy. Although, I would have much preferred working with a good-looking girl.

 _The exam is what's important, Mara,_ I told myself. _Not the good-looking person you may end up working with._

I picked up the outfit and got changed. Then, I grabbed my white, rectangular eyepatch that had two laces to tie at the top, two at the bottom, and small holes so air could somewhat get through it. Then, I went to the mirror to put it on and brush my hair.

"Now comes the part of the morning I hate," _._ I muttered, as I picked up the patch and looked at myself in the mirror, "because now I have to look at _that_." I focused my eyes on a spot on the mirror near the edge so I didn't have to look at my own eyes. One was green and yellow, as usual for grim reapers, and one was blood red like my father's. The latter was the one that I covered up that day, and every other day.

I tied the knots in the laces behind my head and put on my glasses. Then, remembering that those two combined was really an awful look, I just brushed my hair in front of my eyepatch and covered almost half my face with my raven black hair.

 _It may be a bit overkill, but it's better than possibly being killed over my genes._

I slipped on my shoes, which were the most professional pumps I possessed, and went down the stairs.

Well, I attempted to go down the stairs.

However, I had forgotten that I had not worn the type of shoes that I was wearing in quite a long time, so I soon fell down the stairs onto my face. Thankfully, I didn't feel anything get hurt, and my glasses were okay, so that was nice.

 _Well, at least I got down the stairs._

"Now, I know you're excited, but don't hurt yourself, Sweetie." I heard my mother's voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm alright, Mum." I said, standing up and brushing myself off. "I just haven't used shoes like that in a while."

"Good." she answered, relieved. "Are you ready for the exam?"

"Yep!" I answered. "I was memorizing the material for an hour last night."

"Do you remember the first rule of being a reaper?" she inquired.

"Of course, it's that you always have to wear your glasses." I answered.

"What is the second rule?"

"Take care of your scythe."

"Sixth?"

"When the fixed time comes, _leave._ "

"That _is_ impressive, Mara!" she said. "However, I'm still wondering why you're wearing this?" She pointed to my patch. "Doesn't it feel like you're just hiding yourself away?"

"It feels more like I'm covering up the reminder of the demon that bailed on us." I said, suddenly dropping my excitement from seconds before.

"Listen, Mara." my mother said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I know you're still mad at your father, but he helped bring you here, so at least he did one good thing, right?"

 _That's one of the things I'm mad about, actually._

"I guess so." I said, putting my smile back on, even though it was less authentic and enthusiastic than it was before. "I really don't think it's the best idea to go into the _reaper_ exam with my _demon_ eye out in the open. Other reapers aren't all that good with demons, and probably wouldn't go off shaking hands and talking about the weather with a half-demon. If they knew I was one, I don't have any reason to believe that they won't try to wipe me off the earth like dirt on a table."

"In any case, you aren't going anywhere on an empty stomach on _my_ watch. Come on, I made breakfast!" she started to walk away, so I followed her. About fifteen minutes later, we were out the door.

"Come on, Mum, we'll be late!" I said, walking out the door, with her behind me.

"Relax. We still have twenty min-OW!" I turned and thought she had fallen or gotten an awful pain, but she had only gotten her hair stuck in the door. I walked back to the door and opened it up, thus freeing her crimson mane.

"You know, Mum," I said. "You could start tying your hair back in a ponytail."

"I don't believe a hair tie that is strong enough for my hair has been made yet, now come on!" she said, motioning with her hand for me to follow.

"Alright." I answered getting in the passenger seat next to her, before closing the door and fastening my seatbelt. My heart felt as if it was beating out of my chest, and my teeth were shaking like maracas as we got closer to the Grim Reaper Academy for Youth, which is more commonly referred to as the G.R.A.Y. This wasn't happening out of fear, but out of excitement and just a touch of nervousness.

 _Three years in training, and it's all led up to today._

 _Don't get too peppy._ An intruding thought rang in my head. _Remember what happened three years ago on this very-_

 _No, no!_ I pushed the thought to the back of my head, where it belonged. _I'm never reliving that._

After ten minutes, though it felt like an eternity, we came to a stop at the G.R.A.Y.

"Good luck on your exam, Mara!" my mother said. "You're going to do great. I know you will. Love you!" she opened her arms for a hug, and I gave her a quick one.

"Love you, too! I have to go." I started to open the door.

"Oh! Wait, Mara. I have something I want to give you." she lightly grabbed my wrist and brought out a bracelet, before slipping it on my wrist. It had red, yellow, green, and white beads and it had a long bead in the center of the others that said, "World's Best Reaper".

"This is beautiful, Mum." I said, smiling down at it.

"I just wanted you to know that I'll always be there and support you, no matter what." she said.

"Thank you so much, Mum. I'll tell you all about the exam when I get back! Love you!" I said, before opening the door and making my way over to the clear glass doors.

I took a deep breath before walking through the doors.


	2. That Hybrid, Annoyed

**A/N: Hello, darling readers. Elle here with the next chapter of TRAGR. In the first chapter, we saw Grell punch Sebastian in the face and out of her life after he supposedly deemed her and her newborn daughter, Mara, unimportant. Fifteen years later, Mara was excited for her grim reaper exam and received a bracelet from her mother as a show of her support. In this chapter, we get to see what the final exam is going to be like for our hellish hybrid heroine, as well as meeting some new faces. Whether they're friendly faces or otherwise, you will soon find out.**

Chapter Two

Upon walking into the G.R.A.Y building, Most people would think that the discolored walls and ceiling gave the place a productive and orderly aura. That, however, was not my way of looking at it. The detestable shade of gray was too muddy to inspire anyone to want to do anything but go right to sleep, and the terrible lighting never did any of it justice.

 _I guess that's how it got the acronym._

I walked at a moderately fast speed to the examination room. After somehow managing to take the right path in that bloody labyrinth of a hallway, nearly tripping four times due to my shoes, and further regretting my choice of wearing those, I got to my destination.

There was a paper sign taped on the door that had a message typed on it in big letters that read, "FINAL REAPER EXAMINATION ROOM. THIS SIGN WILL BE REMOVED WHEN WE LOCK THIS DOOR AT 8:00 A.M. Then, in smaller letters, another message read, "IF YOU'RE READING THIS, UNLESS YOU GET IN THIS INSTANT, YOU HAVE THE POSSIBILITY OF BEING LATE. IF YOU HAPPEN TO BE LATE, YOU WILL AUTOMATICALLY FAIL YOUR EXAM AND AMOUNT TO NOTHING IN THIS WORLD.

"Yowza, that seems a bit drastic." I muttered as I opened the door.

The room was just as boring and discolored as the rest of the building, and the two things that gave any trace of color or life were the students studying and hyperventilating, the two person desks that were white and had pencil scratches all over them, and the chalk on the board that said, "WHAT YOU WILL NEED: Death Scythe, Glasses, and shoes that you can run easily in."

"Oh, come on." I grumbled, looking down at my regrettable choice of footwear. "You've gotta be kidding me." I went to the only open desk, in the center of the front, and sat down in the left seat. I did not even bother to look at whoever was to my right.

Apparently, the other classmates had also not taken the supplies surprise lightly. One pair had started clinging to one another for dear life, another pair had been frantically quizzing each other, and one boy who was not physically adequate when it came to running, and was terrified of the sport, promptly curled into a ball. I pitied that boy.

 _Again?_

Other students, upon realizing that practical and physical skills were being put to the test, rather enjoyed the unexpected turn of events. This group of kids had taken this opportunity to practice reaping souls, using their friends as dummies. I thought they were all just a big group of dummies themselves, to be quite honest. Their friends had swooped in and pretended to be demons and wrestled them to the ground, and I wanted to do the same.

 _Why am I even in the same class as them? I have so much more that I want to offer, and these clowns are wasting their privilege to be able to fulfill their dreams without having to worry about getting killed for what they can't help about themselves._

"I'm glad to see that you've all been preparing for the exam wisely, as the future of the Grim Reaper Dispatch Society." a monotonous and lifeless voice spoke from the back of the room, silencing the room of rowdy reapers and making them all turn their heads toward him.

The voice belonged to a man who had the appearance of someone in his early twenties and had short, pushed-back hair. He also had a sleek and black pair of glasses and long garden trimmers as a death scythe.

"Hello, students. My name is William T. Spears, I am the supervisor of the London branch of the Grim Reaper Dispatch, and I will be your proctor for your final grim reaper examination." he explained. "I see that a majority of you have already followed the requirement of wearing suitable clothing for this." Then he started walking towards me.

 _How much more am I going to regret wearing these damn shoes?_

"Some of you, however, have failed somewhat in the aspect of footwear." he said, looking down at my feet.

"What makes you so sure that I _can't_ run in shoes like these?" I asked, feeling my cheeks warm up due to humiliation.

"Have you ever tried?" he asked.

"Have _you_?" I asked back. This caused the class to snicker and giggle, and it also caused the man who was now known to be called by the class as "William" to grit his teeth.

 _That came out more sassy than I wanted it to. Damn._

"What is your name?" he said, growling.

"Mara Sutcliff, sir." I said, already picturing my own funeral.

The older reaper looked at me with eyes as wide as saucers, as if he had seen a ghost.

"Did you just say the surname that I am very much hoping that you didn't say?" he asked.

"If you are referring to the surname Sutcliff, then yes, indeed I did." I said, nodding.

"Trainees, listen up, because I'm only telling you this once, and I will not answer questions I have already explained." he said, before walking to the front of the room. Apparently, whatever issues William had with the Sutcliffs had saved me from whatever punishment he wanted to give me.

 _Mum, I don't know what you did to make this man fear our family, but thanks._

"For this exam, you will be working in pairs of two. You are tasked with screening and collecting a soul. You will be judged on accuracy and efficiency. You will also-"

"So, you didn't tell us this before for what reason, exactly?" asked the boy next to me, who had a gravely familiar voice. I felt my heart begin to sink.

 _Please tell me I didn't put myself right next to "him"._

"As grim reapers, you should all be able to do your duties, no matter what unexpected setbacks get in your way, Erican Jennan. Honestly," he said, adjusting his glasses. "I volunteered to proctor your final examinations so I would only have to put up with more experienced trainees, but I guess it wasn't meant to be." William answered with a sigh, finalizing my suspicions and making my heart go from sinking to falling straight to the floor.

 _I thought this exam would go smoothly, but now that I'm right across from this disrespectful idiot, I guess that isn't happening._

"How do you already know my full name?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"Your father has a legendary history with the society, and is known for having killed the most demons in the history of the London Dispatch, so it's a given that we would know his descendant. However, given your slacking attitude, I wonder if you can live up to that, Mr. Jennan." William explained.

Erican became red in the face before he threw his scythe at him, yelling, "What do you know about anything, especially the kind of person that my father is?"

Thankfully, William caught the blade between his index and middle fingers without even turning around.

"I believe that you have dropped this, Mr. Jennan." he said, before walking over and dropping it back on our desk.

"What are you talking about? The black-haired chick threw it!" he said, pointing to me.

"Oh, so when you're not harassing me to my wits end everyday, you also like to blame me for your actions?" I asked.

"Calm down, Miss Sutcliff." William ordered. "His attempt at blaming you for his actions has failed. I know fully well that it was him who threw that scythe."

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Well, aside from your outburst prior to the scythe flying at my head, and the fact that you just admitted to me that you did it simply by saying that," he explained. "I can see that her scythe is still in the cover that is attached to her belt, and yours is not. Now back to the examination rules."

 _I like this guy._ I thought. _Maybe I didn't like being put on the spot solely for my lack of proper shoes, pun intended, but this guy is alright in my book._

"You will have two hours for the exam, and you will be working with the other person at your desk. This is to simulate how things will work while you are on the job. You will not always work with someone you know, or you could work with someone you can't even stand. I wish to show all of you this possibility so I get less complaints from those of you that move on to become professionals."

 _Okay, that's the final nail in the coffin. Not only did I have to sit next to the kid who was always after my affection and just tried to ruin most important exam of my life, but I have to take said exam with him?_

Erican wasn't to happy either, and said, "Ugh, great, I'm stuck with the beautiful and bossy one." Then, he crossed his arms and huffed.

"Look, Mr. Butthurt, I'm not excited to work with you either. However, as grim reapers, we need to carry out instructions and follow the orders that are given to us, no matter what unexpected setbacks get in the way. Right now, I'm just considering you a setback." I said, coldly.

"Your mom's a setback." he muttered.

"As much as I agree with that statement, Mr. Jennan." William interrupted. "I'm not finished explaining the rules yet, so be quiet."

 _Again, what's the deal with this guy and Mum?_

"I will be passing out the files of the person each group will reap." he explained. "Each person will die-"

"Wait, so we're actually reaping a soul?" Erican inquired. I groaned and put my hand to my forehead.

 _Help. Me._

"I believe that I have already explained that, Mr. Jennan." William answered. "Now, unless you want to fail the exam before you even take it, I suggest, once again, you be quiet. Now, as I was saying, each person will die around the same time, but to ensure that no cheating ensues, they will die in various places across the area. Here are your doomsday books."

He started passing out the books, and Erican and I got ours first.

Our target was a 45-year-old man named George Keens, who was going to die at five past ten today in a street called Blackcloud Alley due to blood loss.

"Ugh, this one won't be pretty." Erican commented, leaning in close to read the page.

"Not unless the blood comes out as glitter and ribbons, no." I said, not even looking away from the page. "However, if you want to be a reaper, you have to just suck it up."

"Pssh, whatever." he said, waving of my statement with a hand wave. "I hate this work stuff, anyway."

Finally looking up from the paper, I gave him a look that said "Are you kidding me?" and said "Then, maybe a place where all you do is work isn't the right place for you."

"Be grateful, Miss Sutcliff and Mr. Jennan. These exams used to take a month, and the only reason they don't anymore is because the Dispatch is greatly understaffed and we need you trainees to become professionals and get into the field as quick as possible. That's also why you're all taking the final examination at ages as young as fifteen." William announced. "Also, I'd like to add that if you don't come back by half past ten, you will fail your exam."

That statement made the entire class shift in their seats uncomfortably, and the room was filled with a sense of uneasiness and fear.

"Unless, of course, you can prove that the person you have been assigned to reap will be beneficial to the world on a large enough scale. However that is a _very_ rare case. In fact, it's more of an exception than a rule. Finally, be on the lookout for filthy, hungry demons. If you come across one of those vermin eyesores, _show no mercy_." William said through gritted teeth.

"Show no mercy! Show no mercy!" most of the class began to chant, with Erican being the most enthusiastic. The words echoes in my head like church bells, and I could feel my heart pounding through my chest as if it were about to burst out. My partner, the exam proctor, and nearly everyone else in the room would be ready to kill me if they found out about my demonic secret. If I slipped up, or if my patch came off, I was as good as dead.

 _I wanna go home._

"Are there any questions about the exam?" William said, and the beautiful Amelia, with torso-length, platinum blonde hair covering her right eye, raised her hand in the back.

"What is your question?" he asked.

"Um, what if we get spotted by a human?" she asked, straining to get at an announcing voice and becoming as ferociously pink as a flamingo in response to all the eyes on her.

 _She's so cute. It has made me stronger seeing her in her precious and adorable state._ I thought, as the sight of my crush being so cute when she was flustered filled me with determination. _I feel like I can withstand a hundred Ericans now._

"The only humans that are able to see you today are the ones who are scheduled to be reaped by you trainees, and they are only able to see the team that will reap them." William answered. "Are there any other questions?"

The class was silent.

"In that case, your exam begins now. I wish you all the best of luck."


	3. That Hybrid, Scared

**A/N: Hi! Elle here. I hope you all aren't too mad about the wait, because I'm hoping on having this fic be something for people to look forward to through the week, so I want to update on Fridays and Saturdays, which means two chapters a week. Last chapter, our protagonist found out that she was paired with the ever-so-annoying Erican Jennan for her final exam. Even though the risk of failure lies in her mind, Mara was even more worried about the fact that she was a goner if her secret was found out. What could the exam have in store for her?**

Chapter Three

The students had quickly made their way to the door, and I was ready to follow them. However, Erican had made the executive decision of going out the window.

"What in the world are you doing?" I asked when his leg was already through the window.

"Relax. It's just faster this way, babe." he said, now with two feet out the window.

"Don't ever call me that again, or I swear that I'll make sure it's the last word you ever say." I growled.

"Haha, I'd like to see you try." he said, smirking as he jumped out the window onto a rooftop below.

 _Sheesh, this guy somehow got even more annoying._

"William, sir?" I called. The senior reaper turned to me.

"Yes, Miss Sutcliff?" he droned.

"If I die out there, could you tell my mother she can split everything of mine between her and my dog?" I asked.

After a moment of consideration, William gave me a thumbs up.

I grabbed both sides of the window, jumped through feet first, and landed on the same rooftop as Erican.

I wanted to find him quickly, as it was chillier than a penguin with frostbite and the humongous clouds in the sky became very dark in color.

 _I hope there isn't a thunderstorm._

Erican sat at the edge of the flat stone surface, dangling his legs. It was as if he were in a state of boredom.

"Are we gonna get this exam over with, or are you just gonna sit there?" I asked.

"Oh, you're alive. That's fantastic." he said. "I had almost thought you broke a leg or even died after leaping from that height."

"So, you didn't care to check?" I asked.

"Guess it just slipped my mind." Erican said with a shrug.

"Whatever. I just want to get to Blackcloud Alley. That man isn't going to reap himself, you know." Then I took his shoulder and thought about the human world, and we soon went there in a flash of light. I smiled to myself.

 _My first shift into the human world by myself._ _Yay! I can't believe I just had to touch Erican. Eww._

After letting go, wiping my hand off, and going about five steps, I felt the infuriating feeling of Erican's arm around my shoulder.

"What are you rushing for, cutie?" he said aloofly. "That bloke ain't gettin stabbed for two more hours, you know. Why don't we just rest for a bit? As much as I'm a bit ticked about being with someone so bossy for this thing, I have to admit that having two full hours alone with you isn't exactly bad news to me. I almost wish it was a month long like it used to be. Could you imagine the two of us spending a whole month together?"

"I don't want to ever imagine going through a month of that kind of torture. Now, why don't you get that filthy, lazy arm of yours off of me?" I said right before I took his arm off of my shoulder and twisted it. I immediately heard a yelp of pain erupt from Erican's mouth.

"Why were you so aggressive? All I did was put my arm on your shoulder!" he whined, as if he was simply a victim who got attacked for no reason.

"Yes, and I believe that I have expressed many times in our five years of knowing one another that I would rather get my arm cut off than let it be touched by the likes of _you_." I answered, purposely filling my voice with a venomous tone.

"Ugh, I'm just trying to get a bit closer to you. You're real pretty face, you know." he complained.

"Well, unless you want my pretty fist to go into your subpar face, you should leave me alone. I want to get to Blackcloud Alley, and I want us to be invisible to one another for the rest of the exam, alright?" I hissed, not even turning around to face him.

"Do you ever take a break to let loose and have some fun?" he asked. "You're taking this exam way too seriously."

"Too seriously?" I asked through gritted teeth, before pivoting my feet and yelling. "At least I'm actually taking this damn thing seriously, you lazy blonde oaf! All you have done is risk my chance at doing well on this exam and making horrendous attempts to gain my affection! I have been studying, training, and working my butt off for the past three years, only to get stuck with _you_ as a partner for the most important exam of my entire life! Don't you dare think for one second that I'm going to let a little slacker like you get in the way of my dinner!"

We both gone into a deafening silence at what I just said.

 _Crap._

My right eye suddenly started hurting very badly and shooting pain, as if someone just jabbed me in the eye with their finger or a knife. I put my hand over my eye hand gritted my teeth.

 _This is worse than the time I - No, I promised myself I would never think about that! Focus on the problem at hand, Mara._

"I mean prey. Wait, no, I meant - Whatever!" I said, shaking my head. "I'm going to go to Blackcloud Alley, collecting George Keens's soul, and acing my exam, with or without your lazy arse following me!"

Then I ran to the edge of the rooftop and jumped to the next, then the next, and kept going until I was above Blackcloud Alley. Then I sat atop the rooftop and waited.

 _What the hell just happened?_ I thought, closing my eyes and putting my hands to my head. _I have no idea what had made me say that word at the end, and I might have just let my secret slip out to the one person I never wanted to become aware of it. Oh God, I'm so scared. Does this usually happen to reapers, or is it just another thing that only I can experience because I'm part-demon? Damn it, Dad, why couldn't you at least be here to tell me what the hell is going on?_

I lifted my head and opened my eyes to see if Erican had followed me, but it didn't seem like he did. The sky was even more ominous and menacing than it was in the reaper realm, and I could feel the cold air wrapping around me like a coat. Aside from the gentle winds, it was silent, and I was alone.

"If Erican isn't following me, then what is he doing?" I asked myself, even though I knew I didn't have an accurate answer. Either he was still being lazy on the roof, or he was running straight to Willaim to spill the beans about me, and I knew it would only get worse from there.

 _Wow, this is the first time I've actually hoped that he is just loafing around._ I thought. Then, the realization hit me that if my secret went out, I wasn't the only person that could've gotten hurt. I realized that my family could be hurt because of my slip up. I simply tried to push that thought into the back of my head, because I could not handle that with everything that was going on.

My right eye still hurt as awful as it did before, so I looked around before lifting my eyepatch very carefully and looking at what was going on underneath it by bringing a small mirror out of my pocket.

Instead of being its usual color of blood red, my right eye was a hot-pink color with a slit through the middle, like a cat's. My mother once told me that demon eyes become like that when they are really energized, around a potential meal, or angry. As far as I knew, I was at least the latter of those three.

"So, this is a demon thing." I mumbled to myself. "It would be nice if I had a demon parent that could tell me about these things."

"What'd you just say?" Erican asked from behind me, making my heart skip a beat.

"Oh, um, nothing." I said, nervously. "I was just… humming!"

 _Really, Mara? Humming?_ _You could have done better than that! Now, you may have just told the kid who hates demons the most out of everyone you have ever met that you're part-demon!_

"Alright." he answered.

 _Oh, good, he doesn't suspect anything._ I internally let out a sigh of relief.

"So, what's up with the eye patch under your bangs? You'd probably look so much better without it."

"So, why in the world would I care about your preference of my eye being covered or not? It's not like it'll make me see you any differently." I said, scooting away. That didn't stop the blonde buffoon from moving closer, so I scooted even further.

"You're so distant, you know that?" Erican said.

"When it comes to you, I can never be distant enough." I said back to him.

"Come on, Sweetheart, wont you just give me a chance?" he asked. "I've gotten good feedback on my flirting, you know."

"From whom, the girl you obviously had to pay in order to get it?" I asked sarcastically. "My answer is the same that I thought I've been expressing to you for the past five years, and that is no. I thought you would get it through your arrogant head that I want you to leave me alone! Besides, today's already just a painful reminder of… of… it doesn't matter, because there's no way in hell I'm telling you!"

"Chill out, cutie. Don't get all stressed. It's not a pretty look for you." he commented. "Besides, I'll know eventually. I always do."

Silence between the two of us filled the air, and the sky grew to be the most threatening in appearance than it had been the entire morning. I felt that there was a storm brewing, and I hoped that it wasn't a thunderstorm more than ever before. With everything that had seemed to go wrong with this exam so far, I really didn't want a thunderstorm to ruin it, as well. The gentle breeze was the only noise in the air.

That is, until I heard a croaking sort of noise not too far away. I looked up to see a crow on the edge of the next rooftop just a few yards away from us. What I found odd about the bird was the fact that it was staring right at me, so I did the same. This continued for a few minutes.

"You were joking about that dinner thing, right?" Erican asked, suddenly having less of a flirtatious tone than he usually did, and having a deadly serious one.

"What are you talking about?" I said, breaking away from the intense staring battle with the crow.

"You know, how you said that you weren't going to let me get in the way of your dinner when you were talking about that soul we need to collect. That brought up a bad memory of a demon encounter when I was younger, so I wanted to make sure that you weren't one. So, were you joking or not? Tell me." he asked.

After realizing he was genuinely scared of that possibility, I told him, "Don't worry, of course I'm not a demon. 100% reaper over here!" I said, pointing to myself with my thumb and winking. Although, since I was winking with my covered eye, it wasn't as if he knew that.

 _Real smart, Mara._

"Oh, that's good." he said in response. Then, he seemed to return to his arrogant and carefree self with a sigh of relief. "I almost thought you were like some half-demon thing for a few minutes, but, now that I said it out loud, it does seem a bit far-fetched."

 _It's not as far as you think, Erican. In fact, it's quite close to you, despite hating every second of it._

"Yeah, the farthest." I said, laughing nervously. "However, just out of curiosity, what would you do if you ever met one? I think I'd give them a chance, because they're probably just lonely and feel bad about being a mix of two species that are at each other's throats. In fact, they probably don't really know how to feel about themselves at all."

"Wow, with how open-minded you sound, it's almost as if you might've met one." Erican commented.

 _Yeah, met one. As if I'll ever meet anyone else like me._

"That isn't what I think at all, though. No matter how desperate they might be to mix in with our kind, if they even have one drop of the blood of those savages, it wouldn't be long before the filthy creatures gobble up souls left and right, and destroy the reaper world from the inside out. That's why I would cut them into the two halves that they're so determined to make themselves become. If they want to be reapers so badly, they'd have to be reaped first." Erican said. "That's just hypothetically speaking, though."

 _So he's trying to get the affection of the girl he inadvertently wants to brutally murder. Perfect._

"I sure hope so." I answered. "Why would you be so close minded? They have our blood, too, you know."

"They also have the blood of the likes of the savage demon that killed my mother, Mara." he growled, looking at the ground. "So, do forgive me if I seem a bit biased."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." I said sympathetically. Even though the boy had angered me to no end, hearing him say that pulled at my heartstrings and I started thinking that he might have been more than just an obsessive boy with unrequited love for me and a sickle.

"Well, it's not as if I go around talking a lot about it." he said.

"I guess I'm glad I'm not one of those kinds of people, then." I said back.

"Oh, you should be, even though calling them "people" is rather generous, I can't guarantee that you would be walking away from me alive." he said. "That would be pretty unfortunate, since you really aren't all that bad on the eyes."

 _Okay, the pity party's over._

Then, I heard Erican yell out in pain. I turned my head and saw the same crow I was staring at earlier furiously pecking him.

 _That is truly a sight to see._ _You go, Cool Bird._

I gave the crow a thumbs-up.

Erican swiped at the bird and they started bird-strutting away before flying back to their perch on the nearby tree.

"Jeez, I wonder what that thing's deal with me was." he asked.

"That thing is called a bird, Erican. They do not like you, and I do not blame them." I said.

"Oh, so you're back to being Miss Cold Shoulder again, aren't you?" he asked.

"When did I stop?" I asked in return, before checking my watch. "It's about quarter to ten, which means it's about twenty minutes until George Keens is scheduled to die. Do you think that he's worthy of being removed from the list and allowed to live?"

"Of course he isn't." Erican answered. "The book says all he did was invent stuff until his wife and kid died. That's not anything special."

"I guess it is for humans." I said. "Anyway, I think that's actually the best ending for this guy, if he's waited so long to see his family again. I think that seeing how these humans lose their attachment to the world and seeing their whole lives in just a moment is very interesting." I said, smiling to myself.

"Eh, the whole thing is kinda so-so to me." he said, pointing down into the alley. "Look down there, it's his killers!"

We saw two masked men hide in the alley that we were watching over. They were wearing all black, including their masks, and were tall and very buff. This made them intimidate me a little bit. One of them was holding a knife, so I guessed that he was the one that was going to kill George Keens.

"Can they see us?" he asked.

"They can't unless they're near death." I answered. "Do you want me to find out?"

"Sure." he said, before pushing me off of the edge onto the cold, hard concrete below. I screamed out in pain for about one second and I also knocked over a box from the impact. I saw one of the men lift his head attentively.

 _I hate that blonde bastard so much._

"Did you hear something get knocked over just now, Herbert?" I heard one of the men say in a croaky and hushed voice to his partner, who was apparently named Herbert.

"Nah, it was probably just a cat. Now be quiet, Pip." Herbert said in a guttural voice.

"It's a shame, really. You know what we do with pretty girls who don't know how to mind their own business." Pip said, disappointed.

"Shut up! Someone'll hear you and you'll get us arrested!" he said.

 _Someone did hear you, you lowlifes._ I thought, sitting up. A few seconds later, Erican jumped down near me.

"Great! We're practically invisible to them!" he said joyfully.

"You had to risk me getting killed or kidnapped to find that out? You didn't hear any of the carp that they just said?" I asked before punching him in the shoulder while I rubbed my right hip, which was definitely going to be bruised from that landing. Then, I saw the man who looked exactly like the one in our doomsday book who was about to walk right on by.

"There's our guy." I said.


	4. That Hybrid, Running

**A/N: Hi! Elle here. In our last chapter, after beginning her final exam, Mara knew that Erican proved to be nothing but a hindrance and a creep, as he had been to her for about half a decade. While releasing her pent up rage at him, Mara accidentally gave Erican a clue to her demonic secret. After Mara later realized that he would kill any demon-reaper hybrid, their target comes into their view. How will these two act when it comes to their collection?**

Chapter Four

"So, we're just going to sit here and watch this guy die a slow and painful death?" Erican asked. "Oh boy, this'll be fun."

"Quit your complaining." I nagged. "We're supposed to be grim reapers with eyes of green and nerves of steel. We can handle some guy getting stabbed. Now, do you want to go rock, paper, scissors to see who collects the soul?"

"Nah, you can do it if you want. You seem lots more stoked about this thing then I'll ever be." he said waving his hand nonchalantly. Part of me thought that I should be angry, but that meant that this brainless baboon wasn't going to mess up my grade, and that was good enough for me.

"Sounds perfect." I assured. "Let's hide behind these crates." Then, I grabbed his wrist and pulled us behind the conveniently placed crates that were to my right, and I peered over them at the murder that was going to unfold. Erican, per usual, just rested his head on his fist and looked bored.

 _Eighteen minutes, fifteen seconds._

Mr. George Keens was slowly and sadly walking through the seemingly empty street, and it seemed like he wasn't in a hurry to do anything important, which was good, considering that his minutes were numbered. The man didn't get very far however, as Pip and Herbert grabbed him by the back of his coat and pulled him into the alley.

 _Seventeen minutes, forty-five seconds._

Herbert had him at knife point and told him to take off his coat, and that was exactly what he did. However, he didn't even seem upset in the least. I could make out that he said whatever he and Pip decided to do to him, he wanted them to make it quick.

 _Sixteen minutes, twenty seconds._

George was against the wall of one of the buildings that made up the dead end that was Blackcloud Alley, and he was completely calm throughout what should not have been such a tranquil event for him. Soon, Pip and Herbert got the money out of the coat pockets and Herbert brought out his knife as Pip held George to the wall. However, there wasn't a trace of fear in his expression. In fact, there was almost a touch of anticipation of what was to come.

 _Twelve minutes._

I could make out that the armed man said he would not let him go around talking about what was happening, and then he stabbed the man in his stomach.

 _Ten minutes._

The men dashed from the scene of oozing blood and gore, leaving the poor man to slowly wither away all by himself and in agony. He took out a picture, spotted with crimson blood, that seemed to be of a young woman and a young boy with brown hair and eyes.

"That must be his wife and kid that died in a shooting." I whispered to myself. "They're the last sight he wants to see before he meets them again. That's such a strange beauty. Let's go over."

 _Nine minutes._

We knelt at the man's side and I brought out my scythe.

"So, you two are grim reapers, eh?" he said weakly, and I nodded. "What took you so long?"

"You're not afraid of death?" I asked stoically, and I got a head shake in response.

"Not one bit." he answered, shaking his head. "There's nothing for me in this world anymore."

I raised by scythe and cut into his chest, and his cinematic record started springing and spiraling out. Both Erican and I watched the roll of film intently.

George Keens was born in London on May 17th, 1862. By the age of eighteen, he had mastered nearly everything there was to master when it came to making artillery, and he had a successful business by age twenty. When he was twenty-two, he married a beautiful woman and soon became a father at age twenty four. However, he was to involved with his work to pay attention to his family.

"He was never there for his family because his work was a larger priority? Wow, it's like I'm watching my father's record." I mumbled.

"Someone has some daddy issues, I see." Erican commented, grinning.

"Shut up." I said back.

 _Five minutes._

On his son's twelfth birthday and his fourteen year wedding anniversary, Mr. Keens had received a letter that said his wife and child were killed in a shooting, and the gun used was one that he had created. All of the numbness in his heart had been washed away by a colossal wave of sadness and regret.

Seven years later, he had decided that he was going to commit suicide. However, on his way to do so, he was attacked by thieves and died due to stab wounds on May 23, 1905, at five past ten in the morning.

The cinematic record came to an end and I cut it with my scythe. The record vanished and George Keens' body laid lifeless on the stone ground in a pool of blood.

 _Zero minutes, zero seconds._

I grabbed my doomsday book and brought out my stamp, feeling my heart race.

 _I did it! I reaped George Keens' soul! Now the last thing I need to do is-_

Suddenly, my right eye began to sting with a shooting pain worse than it had the entire day. It felt as if a thousand poisonous needles had shot into it and ate away at it from the inside. I put my hand to my eye screamed out in agony.

 _No, no! Please, not now!_

I felt Erican's hand on my shoulder and could hear traces of concern in his voice, though it sounded very distant and was nearly drowned out by everything else.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Here, let's get some air to that eye of yours." he took off my spectacles and patch. Out of instinct, I pulled my head back the second he touched it. However, I soon realized that my eye was now, although closed, completely uncovered. Soon, the burning had calmed down, so I reached out for my patch and glasses.

"Give them back, Erican." I said. "I need those."

"Not right now, you don't." he denied, keeping them out of my reach. "You need to get some help about that eye of yours. Come on, I'll get you back to the pro-"

"I said give them back!" I yelled, before lunging for my spectacles. In return, he grabbed my outstretched wrists and pinned me against the wall. I kept my eye closed while I was kicking at Erican and repeatedly dodged his outstretched hand as it came closer to my eye.

"Now, let me see that eye of yours!" he commanded. "Jeez, why are you trying so hard to hide this? Do you have some ugly infection or something?"

"Why won't you just leave me alone for once in our miserable time together?" I shouted.

"Woah! What the hell just happened to your teeth?" he asked while shouting in slight fear and jumping back. "You have some serious fangage!"

 _Fangage?_ I thought, running my tongue across my front teeth. Apparently, he was correct. I didn't have my regular shark-like teeth, which was one of the few physical attribute that I shared with my mother, but I instead had literal fangs, like a vampire.

 _Oh look, more demon traits._ _Perfect._

"You're not 100% reaper like you said you were, are you?" he asked, backing away.

As I was beginning to feel sweat on my hairline and my cheeks were warming up, I crossed my arms and asked, "What if I wasn't? What would you do then? Would you finally think of me as something other than a prize you can constantly try to win with unwanted advances and horrible attempts at flattery?"

"I can't guarantee what'll happen to you until I know exactly what the hell you are." he said. "If what I'm thinking is right, and you are what I believe you to be, you'd wish that you never stepped foot into the exam room. Mark my words."

Suddenly, a groundbreaking clap of thunder burst through the air, and the shock made my eyes snap open. Then, a wave of panic crashed upon me when I realized what had happened.

Erican had seen my demon eye.

Once I was able to break free of being frozen with shock and fear, I covered my eye with my hand again.

 _Oh God, help me!_

After an unbearable moment of silence, he pointed a finger at me in accusation and yelled, "Y-you _are_ one of them! I had a thought that you were one of those half-vermin freaks, but you said you weren't one of them! You lied to me!"

"Like you haven't done that to me and so many others a thousand times before?" I asked.

Then, after finally accepting that my secret was out to the person that I wanted to keep it a secret from the most, I sighed in defeat and said, "Yes, my father was a demon, but do you know how much I have looked in the mirror each morning and hated every second of it? No, you don't understand that I have looked at myself every day and I've only seen some goddamn interspecies girl who never knew anything about half of what made her whatever the hell she was, except that such creatures were monsters that should be killed on sight, and never thought there was any damn future for her because she would be rejected and hated by anyone and everyone she knew, including herself."

Thunder continued to roll as the rain started to pour, but I wasn't even phased. The rain was just mixing with my tears and cooling burning cheeks.

"You may just see some ugly half-demon freak and continue to judge and profile me by my body, like literally all of the time we spend together up until two minutes ago, but I guess you'll never look past that and see the girl who was so angry and confused about her father abandoning her and why she and her mother weren't good enough for him to be around that she stabbed her eye with a scalpel three years ago today to try to erase the fact that someone like him helped put her into this hateful world and was never even there to help her through one damn bit of it, and even more so because it was just a reminder of the freak that she was. I have been trying to repress that memory more today than I had ever before, and that's definitely saying something!" I yelled.

"I never wanted to be born as one of these creatures _,_ and I have _never_ wanted to ever do anything like trying to devour a soul! Please, _please_ just listen to me!" I went as low as - though I hated admitting it - begging for Erican to try to understand, but it fell on deaf ears as he grabbed his scythe and gritted his teeth with his head hung low.

"It's not just that." he growled. "I've seen that shade of red from your eye before. It's the color of the blood that was spilled the day my mother was murdered by a demon three years ago today. It was the color of his eyes, which means you must be his kid or something. If I can't kill him, then I guess this is the next best thing!"

He lunged at me with his scythe, but I dived out of the way and I jumped onto a roof. When I was halfway across the gap to the next one, even though I could barely even see where it was, I got kicked in the side and fell onto the concrete below.

I landed on my right leg, and white hot pain shot through my ankle and foot. I gasped and fought back tears as I stayed on my back for two seconds to evaluate what the hell I was going to do.

I must've stayed on the ground for two seconds too long, because Erican was right on top of me in an instant, and towered above me before I could get the chance to move even an inch.

 _What do I do? I'm going to die!_

"Please, someone, help me!" I yelled. "For the love of God, someone - mmph!"

"I have you now, you half-vermin freak!" he yelled, covering my mouth with his free hand, while the other held his scythe and raised it high above my head.

Knowing that this was probably going to be my last sight, I looked to my right and looked at my bracelet so at least it was something I enjoyed, even though tears blurred my vision significantly.

Then, I started to feel very faint. As I felt myself start to slip away as my sight blurred and eventually turned to darkness, I had one thought in my head.

 _Oh no_. _I told Mum I'd tell her about the exam when I got back._

 _How will I do that now?_


	5. That Reaper, Crying

**A/N: Hi! Elle Here. Happy April Fools Day(At least where I'm at)! I can assure you that I will not be making any April Fools jokes about this chapter, especially since what happened last chapter was no joke. After Erican ripped off Mara's glasses and eyepatch and got her hair off her face to possibly help her with the extreme pain in her eye, her eyes snapped open, and Erican's view of her changed from crush to enemy in a clap of thunder. Before she knew it, Mara was pinned to the ground, helpless, with Erican towering over her and holding his scythe high above her head. Now that her worst nightmare has come true, will our hybrid heroine get out of his grasp alive?**

Chapter Five

William's POV

The time was twenty-five past ten, and I was counting each of the students that had returned from their exams. However, I couldn't help but notice that one pair, Mara Sutcliff and Erican Jennan, had not yet returned. I almost hoped nothing bad happened to the lady of the two, but that was simply because I was strongly against dealing with her mother's reaction. So long as it didn't put me at risk of overtime or getting in trouble with the higher-ups, I could care less about the latter of the two.

Just as I thought of his name, Erican leapt in through the window, the same way he came in. However, he didn't look the same as he did at the beginning of the exam, as shown by his messed up hair, bleeding lip, and tattered suit. I could also see a shiny, silver, and blood-covered thing in his pocket that almost looked like a butter knife, but I disregarded the thought, shaking my head.

 _No, that's impossible._

"I see that you have returned somewhat safely, Mr. Jennan. Where is your partner?" I asked.

"She...she…" he breathed heavily. "She got kidnapped by human thugs!"

There was a gasp heard around the room. I felt my eyebrow raise. "Did she really?"

He nodded furiously. "Their names were Pip and Herbert, and they were the ones that murdered our target! I don't know how they saw her, but while her back was turned to them while she watched our guy's cinematic record with me, they snuck up and grabbed her! The second I heard her desperate cry for help, I tried fighting those lowlifes with everything I had, but they were too strong. I hit my head against the wall that they threw me into and was really dazed for a minute. After I got back up and was ready for round two, those thugs were gone, and so was she." After he explained his side of the story, he started to crumble to the ground and cry.

The class started to murmur and the room started to have a feeling of shock. Apparently, her alleged abduction had affected many of the students, especially Amelia, who was fighting back tears.

"Everyone, I'll be contacting your parental guardians to pick you up immediately, as well as informing Mara Sutcliff's parental guardian about this event. In the meantime, behave yourselves." I said before walking out the door and closing it. A moment later, I heard it open behind me once again, before I heard the quiet and familiar voice of the previously mentioned Amelia.

"Um, I really need to tell you-"

"What is it, Amelia? I asked.

She said, shyly, "I don't think that when Erican said is-"

"I am well aware that he wasn't telling the truth, Amelia." I assured. "First of all, humans can only see reapers when they are going to die in the next twenty-four hours, and there are no Pips nor Herberts in the area who are scheduled to die in that amount of time, and if they were, they would have to have been assigned to Mr. Jennan and Miss Sutcliff. Besides, if Mr. Jennan was really thrown into a wall by those thugs, you'd think he'd have a bruise or other type of injury somewhere on his head. He obviously had a reason to lie, and I'd rather find out what that is by seeing what he will do. Now, if you excuse me, I need to talk to a certain someone." I explained.

"Wait, I-" she began, but stopped herself, walking back into the room.

I left the building, having concluded my business there, and went to the London Dispatch Building. Then I went to my office and found my loyal messenger pigeon, Clarence. I wrote a note that I requested an audience with the recipient.

Afterwards, I tied it to Clarence's leg, and sent him on his way. In the meantime before the red-rooted recipient arrived, I did over an hour's worth of reports on the trainees and whether they passed or failed their exams. Eventually, I heard the sound of heels on the tile floor, which was followed by three knocks on the door and that flamboyant voice that was like nails on a chalkboard to me.

"Oh, Will, did you want to see me?" Grell asked through the door.

"No, but I need to. Come in, Grell." I answered. The crimson - clad collection officer strutted into my office.

"You know, as much as I love our little moments together, Will, you can't just pull me away from my job for it. Did you miss me that much~?" she asked, tapping the tip of my nose. I flicked her forehead in return.

"No. Besides, it's not as if you ever take your job seriously." I said. "Anyway, I needed to inform you of an event regarding your daughter, Mara."

"What happened to her? Is she hurt?" she asked. Concern and anxiety painted her face, which was lacking the flamboyant and dramatic expression it had seconds prior, and she fumbled with her hands.

"Her partner informed me that human criminals abducted her during their examination." I said, lacking all emotion. "However, I know that statement is untrue by the lack of visible injury to her partner's head that he claimed to hit very hard after being thrown into a wall, as well as there being no humans in the area that were able to see reapers, save the ones that the trainees reaped. He had a reason to lie about this, and it was probably deeper than he wants anyone to know."

"As if her being missing without a trace is any better than having some lead with those human thugs, William." she muttered.

"It's very rare that you call me by my entire first name, Grell." I commented.

"Well, my daughter went missing without a damn trace during her exam, and the only one who has an idea about where she may be seems to be about as untrustworthy as a snake, so you'll have to deal with it." she growled.

"Honestly," I commented. "bringing emotions into your job is such a waste of-"

"Shut up, William!" she yelled, cutting me off and slamming her hand on my desk. "Don't you dare try to tell me I shouldn't be expressing my feelings about this, when, maybe if you had a better watch over the students, my daughter would probably still be there with the other students talking about how nice her exam went! I guess you detested the trainees so much you let one go missing in the human world without a smidgen of regret!"

"Not a smidgen of regret, is that what you think? You really think I don't know damn well that I could have stopped one of the children from going missing?!" I snapped, losing my temper, standing up, and slamming my hand on my desk as well. "I believe it's safe to say that if the rumor of her alleged abduction were true, I wouldn't feel anything short of wishing that I had been snatched up like that instead!"

"I also believe it's safe to say that you wouldn't wish for that _one_ _bit_ as much as I would, William!" she yelled.

After a moment of quiet tension at one another, I closed my eyes and calmed my voice before telling her, "That is quite enough, Grell. Unless you want to be demoted once again, or possibly have a recommendation sent to the Grim Reaper Reform Association, leave my office immediately."

"Whatever. I can die in a cold, hard cell in that reaper Hell if it means I'm away from this one that is so much worse." she said with a quivering voice before pivoting and walking out. I saw that her shoulders were shaking, and that Ronald Knox was trying to cheer her up. Before the door clicked shut, I could also see that she simply brushed him off.

I simply continued to work on my papers about the students. When I got to Mara's file, and saw that her father was "Unknown" and how her right eye color was "N/A", I wanted to piece together who exactly this girl was.

 _There's only one "person", other than me, that I can imagine that useless redhead having a child with. Come to think of it, Mara has many of said "person's" physical attributes. How did I not recognize it sooner?_

"I knew I sensed a demon as I walked in." I muttered.

Then, I remembered that upon coming back into the exam room, Erican had scratches all over his body that looked as if they were left by a demon, but then I recalled that I could see a bloody butter knife in his pocket. Only one "person" came to mind that used those as weapons.

"It seems that the demon eyesore Sebastian Michaelis swooped in to save his little demon princess." I said, looking out the window. "I wonder where they are now."

 **A/N: Well, what William just told Grell is no April Fools joke, am I right? Well, I promise there will be more about what _really_ happened to Mara in the next chapter, which I'll post tomorrow. Until then, my lovely readers, farewell and have a wonderful weekend!**


	6. That Hybrid, Learning

**A/N: Hi! Elle here! In our last chapter, Erican lied about what happened to our heroine, Mara, and told William that she was abducted by humans. Being aware that it was a lie, and being told so by Amelia, who was greatly shaken by Mara's disappearance, William told Grell about her daughter's alleged abduction, stressing the fact that it was most likely a lie. Grell lashed out at her stoic superior and, after being threatened with demotion or getting sent to the Grim Reaper Reform Association, left crying and shaking. After she stormed out, William realized that Mara is a half-demon and the daughter of Sebastian Michaelis, and wondered about their whereabouts. Will the truth of the exam incident ever come to light?**

Chapter Six

Mara's POV

 _It was very late at night, so much that the only light in my room was from the small desk lamp that I had temporarily moved from my nightstand to my vanity. I was rummaging as quietly as I could through the drawers of my vanity until I found the tool that was thin and sharp enough for what I was about to do._

 _I felt slight hesitation as tilted my head up to the ceiling and held the blade above my blood red eye in my trembling hand, knowing that it was going to be blood red for another reason in just a moment, but there was one thing that kept me convinced._

" _If I go through with this, I won't have to look at this reminder of my father, and the monster that I am and will always be, ever again." I thought._

" _I'm going to erase this horrible reminder." I whispered. "Now!"_

My eyes snapped open and saw only darkness for a few minutes. I could feel that I was on something that was soft, such as a mattress or a pile of blankets. I was breathing heavily and shaking.

 _Thank God that was only a dream._ I thought, running my fingers over my eye. _It was just a dream._

I sat up and tried to move my knees toward me, but my right ankle was shot with pain, despite being wrapped tightly. I bit my lip to keep from crying out, but I still let out a tiny squeak. I moved my left knee to my chest and wrapped my arm around it to stay up.

 _Damn. I think something's broken._

I tried to look around and listen to the pounding rain so I didn't have to think about the pain or my panicking.

 _I must be underground_ , _given how far away the rain sounds. I'd say I'm about ten or twelve-_

There was a crashing clap of thunder and I covered my ears and squeezed my eyes shut, letting out a whimper. I felt a soothing hand on my shoulder, and heard a calming voice to match.

"The thunder is frightening, isn't it?" they asked, sounding familiar somehow. I nodded.

"Not to worry." the man said. "The sound is much quieter down here than it is up on the surface. After stopping that gentleman from attacking you, I took you back to the reaper world. Right now, you're about ten meters below the surface."

 _Woah, I was pretty spot on._

I could see that he turned on a weak light, but a light all the same. I looked up at him and, despite the fact that my eyesight wasn't the best at that moment, I saw that he had black hair and red eyes, much like my own.

 _A demon!_

I had started to get an idea on who he was, but I still covered my left eye out of instinct. He gently took hold of my hand and put it to my side.

"You don't need to hide this eye. I was one of the first people to see it after your mother." he said. "There was an awful thunderstorm on that day, as well. Did you know that?"

"Yeah, that's probably why I'm scared of them." I answered. "I was so little, and everything was so loud. I think it has something to do with what happened there, too."

"I can assure that was definitely a factor, as was I." he said.

Those last three words echoed in my head like a broken record. I knew it was safe to say that I knew exactly who this man was.

"You're my father, aren't you?" I asked, and he put a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Yes." he said.

The air was filled with an icy silence at what he said, and I was frozen inside of it. My words, movements, and even my thoughts had all stopped. I had no idea what to do, say, or even feel.

"I'm sure that you have questions." he said. "Perhaps related to how you got here?"

I felt a thickness in my throat and my eyes started to sting with tears.

 _He's seeing his daughter that he abandoned as a baby the minute he looked at her, and he thinks the first question I have for him is how I got here?_

"You _really_ think that's what I'm wondering?" I said, hearing that my voice was wavering more than I wanted, not that I wanted it to waver at all.

"No. I know what you must be asking." he said, sighing. "I know that is probably what you've been asking yourself your whole life."

"Don't think for a moment that you know _anything_ about me or what's in my head!" I yelled, my voice cracking. "Do you know how hard it is for me to live in a world where half of my genes belong to the species that most people that I'm surrounded by on a daily basis, with the exception of maybe three people, are mortal enemies with? Do you know what it did to how I feel about myself and any of my relationships? Why weren't Mum and I important enough for you to stay and help with that? What was so wrong and repulsive about us that made you think that the kid master you were serving was more of a priority, even though Mum said that you hated his guts!? _What did we do wrong that put us below the one you hated most?_ "

"You really believe it was you that did something wrong?" he asked, much calmer than he should have been.

"Did I have any reason not to?" I asked.

"You were only a baby. What could you have possibly done to push me away?" he asked, obviously trying to reassure me.

"I've been wondering that my entire life, so you tell me." I answered.

"It was me who wasn't good enough or ready to be a parent, and I didn't think it would do any good to be there and make you choose what species you wanted to life as, and still be hated for it. I tried to tell your mother that I still needed to keep my distance, and that's when she got the wrong idea about my intentions. I should have worded it in a better way to her so she could truly understand what I was trying to do."

"You were scared to fail at being a good father, so you gave up any chance of being a good one? Why?" I asked.

"My Young Master had recently gotten his soul stolen right in front of me and later became a demon, like myself, because I was careless." he replied.

"So?" I asked.

"I wasn't going to let the same happen to someone I actually cared about." he answered.

 _Wow. I never thought I'd hear him say anything about caring about me._

"So… what was the matter with that kiddie master of yours anyway?" I asked, wanting to break the silence. "Why did someone that young want to make a contract with a demon?"

"When my young master, Ciel Phantomhive, was only ten years old, his house burned to the ground, his parents were murdered, he was sold to a satanic cult. So he made a deal with me to get revenge on those that did that to him." he began to explain. "He took the position as the Earl of Phantomhive and became the head of the Phantomhive family, and went on various missions for Her Majesty, Queen Victoria. There was one case two years later that involved an infamous serial killer known as Jack the Ripper. Do you know who one of them was, Mara?"

"Mum." I answered.

"That's right. That was when your mother and I first met when she wasn't disguised as a human. I knew that I was in love with her the minute she let go of her disguise." he answered. "She had been helping my Young Master's aunt, Madame Red, with committing the murders of prostitutes that wanted abortions because they had both never been able to have children themselves."

"Or so she thought." I said before pointing to myself.

"That's right. You were unexpected, but not unwanted." he answered. "My master ordered me to kill both his aunt and your mother, but, after your mother killed Madame Red for growing soft and not killing her nephew, I was only left to fight her."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Well, I knew that I was able to kill her easily in an instant, but my master wasn't aware of that. So, I stalled by fighting her until her coworker eventually arrived. Of course, I had to roughen her up a bit, as she did to me, so my master didn't suspect anything. Honestly though, her coworker, William, gave me quite a concern by only stopping me from sawing her in two with her own scythe when it was inches away from her."

"I think that guy's my exam proctor." I said. "That's probably why he looked like he saw a ghost when I said my last name was Sutcliff."

"It's a good thing you didn't say my surname, then." he commented. "Otherwise, you'd have much more people on your tail then that reaper brat you were partnered with for your exam."

I knit my eyebrows in confusion. "Wait a minute. How did you know who I was paired with for my exam? How did you even get me out of there, anyway?" I asked.

"I don't expect that you knew this, but you had a stare with me during the exam after that blonde _imbecile_ kept trying to get your attention." my father answered.

"You don't mean-" I said.

"Yes, I do. I was watching as that raven and was making sure he didn't put your life in danger, and got you out of there as soon as I could after I saw that he had." he explained. "I've actually been doing that ever since a month after you were born, when my master decided to break apart from me after becoming a demon. I still never was a full parent because I knew your mother was very upset with me, among other reasons. However, even though I didn't associate myself with being a simple servant to anyone ever again, I didn't let the experience go to waste. For example, after you broke your ankle and some of the bones in your foot from falling into that alley, I wrapped it with some of the fabric from the coat I wore from that time."

I heard everything he was saying after that, but I wasn't really listening because he probably heard what I had shouted at Erican prior to him attacking me. It wouldn't have been good if he had heard what I had yelled about the incident that had happened three years before this day, which I had been trying so hard to repress to myself.

Apparently, my zoning out had been easy to notice, because my father asked. "Are you alright? You seem like you're disengaged."

"I just said an awful lot of personal things to the aforementioned imbecile, and I wasn't counting on you being there to hear them. How many of them did you hear?" I asked.

"Just because I was a raven doesn't mean my hearing was any less good than my normal hearing." he said. "I heard it all, and I was never aware that I ever made you feel bad enough that you would do something that awful to yourself three years ago. I saw you get rushed to the hospital with that blade in your eye, but I never knew that you did it on purpose. I always assumed it was… I never once thought that…"

Once again, there was only silence.

"I should have known that was it. Your mother had just told you about what had happened when you were born, did she not? It was obvious you would have done something like that out of anger and trying to erase being my daughter from your history." he said, keeping his voice steady.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I've noticed that when you are angered and bothered by something, you go to great lengths to get rid of it, especially with that boy that's been quite a bother to you." he answered. "I've seen that in plenty of people in my time, like my former master and myself."

"I guess that's one of the many traits I got from you, isn't it?" I asked rhetorically. "I wish I got some more of Mum's traits, like her confidence and knowing a lot about who she is."

"You have many of her traits." my father assured. "I've seen them in the way you're so enthusiastic about collecting souls and reaper history in the way she's so enthusiastic about romance and beauty. I see a lot of her in you...you...I know it's ridiculous that I have to ask this to my own daughter, but what did your mother name you?"

"Mara," I answered. "and that makes me feel a bit better, but there are still some traits about me that I still don't understand, like how my eye started hurting and I started hearing screeching when I collected that soul."

"I can enlighten you on that subject." he said. "Around a certain age, young demons start to develop new changes in their bodies to aid in eating souls in adulthood."

"So, this is all basically demon puberty?" I asked.

"That is one way to describe it." he answered. "When a soul that's easy to steal is near, the eyes - or eye, in your case - start to send nerve signals to the brain about where it is, even if the body isn't anatomically able to eat it. I'm glad to say that the pain lessens with experience."

"I'm glad to hear that. Thank goodness it's only that bad the first time around. It still cost me my cover and almost my life, though." I said relieved. "Is there a way that I can stop that eye thing from happening?"

"I wish there were, but there's no known way to completely stop it." he said with a sigh. "However, if you're around more of these "easy" souls, it should lessen. It would be quite a painful process, though."

"It needs to happen sooner or later." I said, "Besides, it won't be as bad as the first time, right? I shoved a scalpel in my eye once. I can handle this."

"Very well, Mara." he answered. "Excuse me for a minute." Then, he walked into what looked like complete darkness for a moment. It probably looked like that because I didn't have my glasses.

"Damn that Erican _."_ I grumbled to myself. "Now, because of that guy, I can barely see. Who knows what things that guy is doing right now anyway?"

That still confused me. _What is he doing? Did he tell everyone about me? He probably did_. _Unless, of course, he continued to be a lying idiot and say something else. I don't know what else he would say, though. God, I hope that Mum didn't get caught up in this. If she knows that I'm missing in action, she must be really worried._

Before I could go any farther into my trench of troubling thoughts, I heard my father returning and I could faintly see something in his arms. While I wasn't able to fully see it, I could see it was a brown and furry creature that seemed to be asleep. When it was placed on my lap, it stretched and opened its amber eyes. Once I saw it's triangular ears and fluffy paws, I knew what it was.

 _I guess he wants to lessen the pain in my eye with cats, somehow_. _This'll be fun._


	7. Those Reapers, Distraught

**A/N: Hi! Elle here with a new chapter! Last week, Mara woke up in an underground area in the care of her father, Sebastian Michaelis. When she could finally address him about why he decided not to be an active parent, she learned that it was only to protect her and her mother from himself. As she learned to harness her demonic abilities, Erican remained at the G.R.A.Y with a distraught Amelia. What kind of motive does this twisted teen have?**

Chapter Seven

Erican's POV

The other students and I had been sitting in the examination room for two hours in complete silence. The other students were in complete shock about Mara being kidnapped by human lowlifes, and Amelia was losing her battle against her tears, but I was the only one who knew the truth.

When that half-vermin freak was inches away from her death, a demon swooped in and blocked my scythe when she fainted. I thought I could fight it, but it was protecting her and fighting me off with more ferocity and fury than I had ever seen before. I knew that it wouldn't do any good to try and fight it then, so I went back to the reaper realm. I could see that it went there as well, but was running away and held Mara in it's arms. Knowing that I wasn't going to win that battle, I ran like hell to the G.R.A.Y., made sure to make it look like I was more terrified than frustrated nearly to the point of tears, and told a fake sob story about how the girl was kidnapped.

After all of that, I was just concerned that someone that saw what actually happened was going to squeal to someone, and knew that Amelia probably did, because she was just a few buildings over from where Mara landed. I still wondered what she said to William when he left. That's why, when we were all sitting together in the room for two hours, I sat next to her.

"What happened to Mara hurt you, didn't it, Amy?" I asked.

"Please don't call me that." she sobbed quietly, shaking. "Only people that are close enough to me can call me that, and they have to be very close, which you are not, nor will you ever be."

"Come on, why are you so cold to me? Mara was the same way and look what happened to her." I said.

"It's not like I actually know what happened to her." she sniffed. "I mean, apart from what I heard from you. Then again, it's not like your lies don't outweigh your truths, so I'm not sure what's real anymore. However, I know that she's a fighter, and she wouldn't let some human creeps keep her for long on a day she's been preparing for like this."

"It's not like you can ask her where she is." I said, grinning, before scooting back to my desk. Then, over the span of two more hours students slowly started leaving one by one, until only the two of us were left.

"So, did you actually hear or see any of what happened?" I asked, just to make sure I didn't have to try to keep her quiet. I wanted this to stay strictly within me, that half-vermin girl, and possibly that demon that carried her off, if he had anything to do with that.

"I didn't see anything, and I heard her cry out, but I knew that I was too far away to do anything useful. Now please just leave me alone. I had to reap a girl who was kidnapped and murdered, and she was only my age. I'm a bit shaken, okay?"

"That's good." I commented. "I'm sorry. That pretty eye of yours shouldn't see such dirty things." She started getting red in the face, and a familiar voice cut through.

"Let's go, son." my father announced, stepping through the door of the examination room. "Quit your awful attempts at wooing that girl."

"Yes, Father." I said, hustling to him and leaving Amelia all alone.

It was a long and silent drive to our small and clean house, though it was only clean on the exterior.

I was somewhat glad to see that dirty carpet and peeling paint when I walked in, and the moldy smell of home had reminded me that I got away from that demon alive, and no one knew what really went down back there. Although, my home wasn't all that different from hell, and my father was more of a demon than the one I had encountered on the street.

I sat down on an old stool and was immediately asked about the details of the exam. I told my father everything about how I tried to get Mara to pay attention to me, and how she shot me down.

"Son, if you fail at trying to impress her into liking you, which isn't surprising, you need to disregard getting her permission to engage in anything with her, because it's obvious you'll never get it. There are a few things that you can use if asking them to be your romantic or sexual partner doesn't go your way." he advised.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Something to keep them quiet, and something to keep them still." my father said.

"It's not like I think I'll even see her again. She confessed to being some sort of half demon thing, so I went after her. Then, a demon showed up and carried her off. I'm sure that girl was somehow related to him, too. I didn't get a good look at the demon's eyes, but they looked the same shade as her right one. I think I saw _him_ , Father."

His face was painted with seriousness as he asked, "Are you sure?"

I nodded and said, "I saw the demon that killed Mother, and my exam partner, Mara Sutcliff, is his daughter."

"You found the demon that killed your mother and you let them slip away?" he asked. I immediately felt a chill through my body upon hearing the calm anger in his voice. Knowing that when he spoke in that voice, only pain followed, I started desperately trying to find an excuse.

"Well, I was afraid that it was going to kill me, so I thought the wisest thing to do was-"

" _You found the demon that killed your mother and you let him slip away?_ " he asked again. I heard the calmness in the calm anger begin to melt away, and I knew if I tried any harder, it would only be anger in his voice, and lots of it. So, I closed my eyes and hung my head, accepting what was to come.

"Yes."

Not even a second later, I felt the familiar sting and heard the familiar sound of my father's hand across my face a second before I was on the floor and my head came in contact with it. Tears pricked behind my eyes with each of the ten times - I stopped counting at ten - his boot-covered heel collided with my left hip, but I kept them back as I curled up and covered my head. I heard something crack on the seventh one, but I didn't let myself cry out.

 _Just ride it out, it's just like the last time, and the one before that, and the ten or hundred before that._ I echoed those words in my head like I had for as long as I could remember. _Crying makes it worse, Erican. Crying makes him worse._

"You useless child!" he yelled. "If I was there, both of them would have been killed in a heartbeat, but you let your measly attraction to this girl get in the way!"

I wanted to tell my father that my attraction to Mara was just because of her body and I had no real attachment toward that chick, but trying to contradict him would only hurt worse, so I just let him be right.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I cried. "I'll do a better job fighting her next time!"

"No, you won't." he said. "You'll do a much better job at doing what I say as I make a plan to get the demon and the girl. Is that clear?"

I nodded, but, apparently, that wasn't enough for him, and I got yanked onto my feet.

"Yes or no!? Do you understand, or is it still not getting through your thick skull?" he yelled.

"I understand, Father!" I cried. "You're in control of it now. I don't get a say. It's just a normal day, then." I earned a punch in the eye.

"Damn right it is." he said. "Now, do you know anything or anyone that would lure them out of wherever they are?"

"Well, one time when that girl was like twelve and we were doing a bunch of mother's day stuff, she said she cared a lot about her mother." I explained.

"Well, let's see if she cares enough to risk dying." he said. "Her full name is Mara Sutcliff, right? Tonight, when her _father_ , Grell Sutcliff, gets done with his shift, we say that we can take him to his daughter, and that will probably get his guard low enough for me to take advantage of him."

"Take advantage?" I asked. "Also, I thought that her mother uses "she" to refer to herself."

"I see him as nothing more than a flamboyant, cross-dressing imbecile, so I say "he". Do you have a problem with that?" he asked.

As if it were a reflex or instinct, I flinched and answered. "No, not at all. How do you know… "him"?" I felt like I was going to throw up after saying that.

 _I don't know who you are, Grell, but I'm sorry._

"We usually share the same shift, but today I had to stop and get you. Your welcome, by the way, you ungrateful brat." he said, as if I appreciated being there with him. "We're out of here at 5:45. Try to be a hero, and not only will you be a foolish child, but you will be a foolish child who would be lucky if he didn't meet the fate of the one he was trying to save." he threatened, before walking away.

I was trying to put off the thickness in my throat and the stinging in my eyes until he went into his room. When the tears started to leak, I ran into the opened bathroom and silently cried.

 _He never listens, dammit. I already said I wanted it to just be me, Mara, and the other one. I didn't want anyone else caught up in this._

"Grell Sutcliff, I don't even know who the hell you are, but I'm so sorry for what's going to happen to you." I whispered. "If that monster treats you like he treats me, God help you."

After about three hours of trying to take my mind off of what was happening, my father and I piled into the two front seats of the car and drove to the London Dispatch.

 _God, get me the hell away from here, please._

My father yanked me by the wrist into a dark area by the office and told me to stay there. I listened, knowing what was going to happen if I didn't.

He went through the group of people leaving the building and found the woman he was looking for. She had long red hair and just finished talking to a blond male reaper with interesting glasses. She looked awfully depressed.

My father gripped her shoulder and whispered something in her ear, which made her give up any fight or struggle she was going to have and follow him.

When they got out of everyone's earshot except mine, I could hear that this "Grell" lady demanded to know what my father knew about where Mara was. My father brought her close and injected some sort of syringe filled with clear liquid into her neck, and she went limp.

"Father, what are you doing?" I asked, forgetting my fear of him for just a moment after seeing what had happened. "Don't hurt her! She's innocent!"

"He's a man! If I say he's a man, then he's a bloody man! Don't you ever try to contradict me, boy!" he yelled, before raising his hand, and I tried to protect my face.

"No!" a gravely familiar and feminine voice shouted.

 _No, not her too!_

I turned my head to see a certain young girl jumping out of a hiding spot in a nearby bush and running to the Dispatch office building.

"Father, a chick snooped in on us! I'm going after her!" I said before doing just that. I could hear the girl gasping and she ran in a very girly way, which made sense. It was probably because of the nature of the female body to do that, but it also probably had something to do with the fear and adrenaline within her. She wasn't fast, but she was determined to get to the building and spill everything about what she saw. I, even with my injured hip, was faster than her and even more determined to make sure that she didn't do such a thing.

She almost got to the clear glass doors, but she tripped on her own feet and fell to the ground. I, however, had no such issue, and grabbed her by the hair to pull her up. When I heard her whimper when I tugged her hair, I recognized her voice, which was high-pitched and ever so angelic, as if she rarely ever spoke above a whisper. The girl was a junior reaper from my and Mara's class, and her hair was so blonde it was on the verge of being white. She struggled, but I wrapped one arm around her waist, put a hand on her mouth, and began to take her with me. This ate away at my heart, because I was so familiar with her.

"I was really hoping you wouldn't get caught up in this, Amy." I said.

We got to the car and I could see as my father was dragging the unconscious red reaper that her eye makeup was streaked. She must have been crying after being told her kid was kidnapped. It yanked at my heart to know that the lie I told broke a mother's heart like that, but I pushed that to the back of my mind.

 _I can dwell on my horrible actions later. I always do._

"I got the cutie that was eavesdropping on us. What do we do with her?" I said, holding on to Amelia, who was still struggling in vain.

"We'll just take her with. She'll be useful, won't she?" my father asked. She shook her head and tried to protest, and I could see the fear in her glassy eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be of some leverage to Mara." I said, putting on a twisted grin. "Especially with how she looks at this one all lovey-dovey, like she's an angel. I'm sure she'd hate it if something happened to her." Amelia made a muffled sound that sounded like it was a combination of confusion and fear.

"Wait, I think I have a better use for her. See, I'm a bit worried that her father will be on our tails, and it's by a great stroke of luck that we have his little princess right here. We can just tell him that if he tries to interfere, he's risking so much more than just his life, and he's also putting his daughter's life on the line, and if he _does_ interfere, she'll flatline. I doubt I'll have to worry about him after that. Now, put her in the back with the cross-dresser," he commanded, before looking at Amelia. "If you do anything to attract attention to us, I'll kill you."

She stopped struggling and I put her I'm the back of the vehicle. Her eyes started tearing up, but she stayed quiet.

"Now you be quiet like a good little girl, or I'll have to punish you, and your face is simply much too adorable to bruise if it I don't need to." I said.

When my father turned his back, I mouthed "I'm so sorry." to her before closing the door and turning to my father.

"Wait, Father," I started. "You're going to kill them anyway, aren't you?"

"Of course, son, but if she doesn't believe that she has a chance to live by doing as I say, she'll just keep fighting. Now, we're going to the vacant Grim Reaper Reform Association building. No one will think that we went there, and even if they did, any other reaper is way too scared to step foot in that reaper hell on earth." he answered, before we got in the car and drove to the building.

I gripped my scythe, but knew that if I tried to take him down and failed, he would have just killed me like he'd have killed the others. If I tried and succeeded, we probably would have crashed and died.

 _After what I just did, the one thing I want to do with this scythe is cut out my fucking heart._


	8. That Hybrid, Growth

**A/N: Hello again, everyone! Elle here, and I'm sure you're all excited for this next chapter after what happened in the last one. When we got a peek into the arrogant Erican's home life, we saw that his father is more demonic than any demon, and that he took control of getting Mara and Sebastian, the killer of his wife, into his grasp by abducting Grell! Amelia saw what happened and tried to run to the Dispatch Building, but she was caught. When asked what to do with her, Erican's father said that he was worried that her father may interfere, and Amelia was insurance that he wouldn't. Then, with Amelia and Grell in tow, the father-son antagonist team went to the former Grim Reaper Reform Association building, often referred to as a reaper's hell on earth. How will our hybrid heroine react now that her worst nightmare has become a reality?**

Chapter Eight

Mara's POV

"So how will this cat help me?" I asked, looking down at the fuzzy creature. "Am I supposed to eat it's soul? If I do, then I'd rather keep the eye pain, thanks."

"Don't worry. You're only going to _pretend_ to, thus triggering the demon instincts and weakening them. Besides, it's not as if you attained the stomach of a demon." my father explained. "Although, it's a relief to know that you would rather deal with that pain then hurt this little beauty."

"It's pretty cute." I said, scratching behind the kitty's ear. "I've always preferred dogs over cats, though."

He looked slightly offended. He gasped, putting his hand over his chest, and said, "I don't recall raising you to think in such a way, Mara."

"I don't recall you raising me at all." I said.

"That is correct." he said, giving a sigh of defeat. "As cute as they are, you need to pretend like you're going to eat it's soul so the demon instincts kick in. It's going to shoot pain through your eye, but gradually lessen. Are you ready for that?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I answered, before pretending to take the cat's soul by staring deeply into its eyes.

There was shooting pain immediately after, but, just as my father had told me, it was definitely not as bad as the first time it happened. Rather than burning and feeling like there was a knife in my eye, it just felt like I got some soap in my eye. I grunted in pain and put my hand over my eye.

"Mara, are you alright?" he asked, obviously concerned by putting his hand on my shoulder, which caused me to flinch slightly. "Perhaps it's too early to-"

"I'm fine." I declared. "It just felt like I got soap in my eye, and it's happened a lot of times before. I'm fine with continuing, if I can."

"Very well." he said, before putting a black cat with a blue eye and a green eye on my lap. It reminded me of myself, slightly. When I focused on the soul this time, it merely felt like there was a speck of dirt or dust in my eye. I just shut that eye and winced.

"That's a lot better." I said.

"I'm glad to hear that." my father commented. "When you face someone next time, the pain shouldn't be noticeable."

The black, heterochromatic kitty jumped off of my lap and walked away.

"Now, are you able to tell where Flufflemew McPurrlington has been hidden just by sensing it?" he asked.

"Which cat is that?" I asked.

"The brown one that you first tested with. Do not use your eye to _see_ where he is, but to simply _sense_ where he is. You'll know when it happens."

"Okay. I can barely see anything short of blurry blobs, anyway." I said. I just relaxed and let my eye do the thinking. Eventually I got this flow of information in my head, as if my eye was feeding it into my brain, though I couldn't see.

"He's five steps away from me, and two steps to the left, I think." I said.

My father took five steps and then two to the left, where he ungracefully tripped on poor little Flufflemew McPurrlington. Or, at least I thought he did, given how I heard a surprised and painful meow and an "Ah!", followed by a thump.

"I can barely see, but that sounded very graceful." I called.

"The sarcasm is seldom appreciated." he said. "You were spot on. Good job."

"Woo-hoo!"

"Now, can you do the same for Lulicia?" he asked, standing up and dusting himself off.

"The one with two different eye colors?" I asked, to clarify.

"Yes." he answered.

"She's three steps ahead of me, and four to the right." I said, before trying to get off the bed I had been on to stand up and test that theory, but pain shot through my foot and I lost my balance before falling on my knees, followed by feeling my entire front half of my body hit the cold, hard ground. I heard my father run to me.

"Mara, are you alright?" he asked.

"Not exactly." I answered, turning onto my back and sitting up. "How am I supposed to be ready for that idiot from the academy to try to find me - which I'm sure that he will, because he's very relentless - if I can't even walk?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, though looking at the ground, not me, and put his finger on his lower lip before saying, "I'm not entirely sure, but maybe walking won't be all that necessary, Mara."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't know if this will work, but if what I think will happen is going to happen, you won't have to worry about your injury after this." he explained.

"So...what's going to happen?" I asked.

"I don't know."

I squinted at him.

"Why are you giving me that look?" he asked.

"I can't see anything that isn't a foot away from me without my glasses, that's why." I said. "I wasn't even able to get my right eye checked for proper glasses because I probably would have been killed or taken for experiments or something."

"I've always had a spare pair of reaper's glasses for an instance like this, as I assume reapers have around the same extreme degree of nearsightedness." my father said before handing me the glasses from his pocket.

"They essentially do." I said, putting them on. The vision in my left eye instantly became sharper, and it slightly helped clear the vision in the right eye, which was still quite subpar because of what happened three years ago. I could see that there was a dark hallway in the area that my father walked into earlier. Now that I saw him clearer, I saw that I definitely looked more like him then I originally thought. He was telling the truth when he said he never wore the butler outfit again, but he still wore a classy black suit, and with his shoulder length black hair, he looked exactly like what you may imagine a crow to look like if they became a humanoid.

"At least now you won't have to wear your glasses over your eyepatch for now." he commented.

"Yeah, that look was awful, but the glasses were already covered and anything else would have come out of pocket. Besides, what else would I do, wear a monocle or something?" I laughed. "I'd look like some English noble or someone like that."

He chuckled. "Agreed, and no daughter of mine would ever look as awful as one of those people on my watch."

"Is that because your kiddie master became a noble?" I asked.

"Yes." he answered. "Now, are you ready?"

"Yes, I think." I answered.

"Good, because this process has a slight possibility of going completely wrong and badly disfiguring you." he said.

"It also gives me a chance at putting that blonde idiot in his place, so what do I have to do?" I asked.

"You need to look inside yourself, focus on all of the feelings you feel, and amplify those." he explained.

"Well, thinking about how I feel is just about the hardest thing for me to do, but I'll try my best." I said, closing my eyes to concentrate.

 _Well, I guess I don't really know how I feel about myself or anything anymore. This morning, I woke up still trying to hide anything about me that was demon-like, and now I'm learning how to embrace those things. I also had a burning rage at my father for leaving and was confident that I was going to ace my reaper exam, and now I'm face to face with my father in some underground hideout with a broken foot and ankle because my partner attacked me as the exam was ending. I guess I'm a bit scatter brained._

 _I guess if there were two things I could say I was feeling, they would be confusion and fear. Although, I wouldn't be telling the truth if I said a slight feeling of guilt for being so angry with my father for so long isn't hidden deep in my mind._

Seconds later, I understood why my father was so concerned about what this would do to my body, because it started tingling in some places, such as my back, and I could feel that my body was changing. I just rode out this feeling until it eventually passed after thirty seconds. Then, I opened my eyes.

I outstretched my hands in front of me and saw how they were affected by that ordeal. They looked like claws, and my nails had grown sharper. I wiggled my fingers and clenched my fists to make sure my hands still worked, and they did.

After that, I looked over my shoulder to see what was making my back tingle and burn like that. What I saw was much more surprising than what had happened to my fingers. I saw bat-like wings spread out across my back, and they were chocolate brown and as long as my arms.

"Woah!" I exclaimed. "Not that this isn't amazing, but what the heck happened?"

"My suspicion was correct. I told you how you shift into your animal form that all demons have, and you did it perfectly." he explained. "However, by only being _half-_ demon, it seems like you can only shift halfway into said form. I had a feeling that could happen, and I also knew that you could mix between half-humanoid and half-animal in a much less preferable manner."

"True. I could have had like a right bat arm and a left bat leg, with a humanoid arm and leg. Eugh, no thanks." I said, giggling.

My father snickered slightly. "Exactly." he agreed. "You were lucky to shift into the perfect halfway mark, and I'm proud of you for that."

"Thank you, Dad." I said. This put him at a loss for words.

"Oh," I started apologizing frantically. "I'm sorry if that's a bit to inform-"

"It's fine, Mara. Although it was a bit unexpected, I don't mind in the least." he said smiling. I did the same.

"Now that you have an idea of what this form looks like, you can concentrate on that mental image and it's much easier and faster to get into that way. The same thing applies for getting out of this form and using your wings; if you concentrate on the mental image of it happening, it will happen." he explained.

I thought about my wings moving, but it was accidentally too strong and I shot up into the ceiling. Since my wings didn't stop, I seemed to be stuck.

"Are you alright?" my father called.

"Yes!"

"Just stay calm and, whatever ever you do, don't look down!" he called.

Naturally, I looked down.

When I saw the distance between the ground and me, my wings decided to vanish, and I was back to normal.

 _Oh no._

I screamed as I fell to the ground. Thankfully, my father caught me and placed me gently on the ground.

"I thought I said _not_ to look down, Mara." my father said. "Harsh and immediate increases in fear and adrenaline cause you to shift back, as well."

"I'll remember that." I promised, before thinking about how I usually look and shifting back. "So, how did you come up with the names for those cats I used earlier?"

"Well, Flufflemew McPurrlington was the kitten of my most favorite cat when I was serving within the contract between me and my master, so I gave him a feline Englishman name," he explained. "and Lulicia…"

"You don't have to say it if you don't want to." I said.

"I found her the night your mother and I had that fight fifteen years ago. The kitten's eyes reminded me of yours, so I named her what I would have named you." he said.

Once again, we were both at a loss of things to say to each other.

Suddenly, there was a squawk that broke through the silence, and it became louder the second time as the bird who let out the noise came right at me. I shouted in surprise and ducked out of the way. I heard the sound get cut short, followed by a light thump on the ground. I opened my eyes and saw the bird's leg twitching on the ground, but otherwise, it was motionless.

"I took care of this feathered aggressor." my father said.

"Is it…" I didn't finish as I knelt down to look, and I was really worried that he had killed the creature.

"They aren't dead, if that's what you're wondering." he assured. "I just hit one of their pressure points, so it wont be moving for a while. I would never kill a bird like that if it weren't absolutely necessary. It looks like there is a small piece of paper tied to their leg, along with a tiny sack. It also looks like it belongs to someone having to do with the letter "J", because of the seal burned into their feathers." he pointed to a patch of burnt feathers that was the size of my palm and, indeed, in the shape of a capital "J".

"How awful could someone possibly be, burning an innocent creature like this?" I said, running my fingers along the burn, before untying the piece of paper and the bag, which was about the size of my thumb, from the bird's leg. "I know exactly who this is from. It must be from my idiotic partner from my exam, Erican Jennan. I wonder what in the world he sent me that would make me listen to him, and I guess there's only one way to find out."

I opened the small bag and tipped it so the contents fell into my palm. The second I laid eyes on what I was holding in my hand, I felt the emotional equivalent of someone punching me as hard as they could into my most vulnerable spot.

I was holding the two skulls from my mother's glasses.

I completely froze. I thought that the worst possible thing to happen and what I feared most had now become reality, and the note that Erican sent with the bad was about her getting killed because I was such a coward, and thoughts of denial replayed in my head like a broken record. _No. This can't be happening. This isn't happening. I must still be dreaming._ Deep down I knew that all of that effort was in vain. _No, if I was dreaming, I wouldn't be feeling this pain. Whatever happened to Mum and whatever that bastard Erican had to do with it is real._ I knew it wouldn't do any good to just sit in fear of the note and cry about the fact that she was probably dead, so I read it through tear-filled eyes.

 _Mara Sutcliff,_

 _Bring the other vermin eyesore and come to the abandoned Grim Reaper reform Association building by midnight to fight for your mother's life._

 _Unless, that is, you're a coward and want her to die._

 _-E.J._

I felt a bit of fear erode away from my conscience, though it was not very much.

 _She's still alive, thank God. That doesn't change the fact that I put her life at risk and I'm still doing it by just sitting here. Is she hurt? What's happening to her? Oh god, is it already past midnight? Is she already dead because of-_

"Mara, what happened?" my father asked. "What made you cry?"

 _I'm crying? Wow, I didn't notice._ I wiped the tears off of my face and handed the skulls and the note to him before holding my head in my hands and continuing to cry.

"Oh no." he gasped.

"Why did they have to bring her into this? She didn't even do anything wrong! The Grim Reaper Reform Association is a literal hell on earth for a reaper, especially someone like her. If you have any emotion or happiness, it gets snuffed out. The unspeakable ways that they "reformed" people, though it was more like torturing them into silence, is why it got shut down, and now, she, of all people, is trapped there! I hate Erican for putting an innocent person's life on the line just because I care about them, and I hate myself even more for letting it happen!" I cried, putting my hands to my head.

"It's not your fault, Mara." my father said. "I should have been there to stop him, but I wasn't."

"Yeah, because you were helping me!" I cried. "If he had just killed me, she wouldn't be in danger and I wouldn't be feeling like this right now! I hate feeling so guilty just for existing!"

After being silent for a moment, he asked, "Who does he mean by the "other demon eyesore"?"

"Well, you got me away from him, so he probably meant you. Those are his words, not mine." I answered.

"Well, this young gentleman is very disrespectful." he commented. "However, it makes sense that he wants me there as well. Dealing with brats obsessed with revenge to those who hurt them is starting to become a common theme for me, no matter if it's this young man, or a child who was the head of his household and ran a very successful business, but still needed me to tie his shoes."

"Why does it make sense that he's after you?" I asked.

"I killed his mother." my father answered.

"Wait, you really _were_ the demon who killed his mother? Why?" I asked.

"Do you not remember what else happened three years ago on this very day?" he asked.

"When I think about that day, only _this_ comes to mind at first, and then I try to make myself forget about it." I said, pointing to my right eye. "However, now that you mention it, I think something rings a bell."

"Does it?" he asked. "What do you remember about it?"

"If you killed her, why can't you explain it?" I asked.

"I can, but if you don't let the memory play out, you'll never move past it." he answered, concerned as he knelt down next to me. "I want to help you, Mara." I knew there was some truth to his words, so I nodded.

"Okay. It was my first day at the Grim Reaper Academy for Youth, or the G.R.A.Y."

"What a fitting name." my father commented.

"I know. It was the best first day of school I've ever had, and it was the day I met the most beautiful girl in my world, Amelia. She was the only person I had ever met who had given a kind response when I asked if they would be friends with someone that's half-demon. After knowing Erican since we went to the Intermediate Reaper Academy together, knowing someone that kind and pure was really refreshing. Her smile made me feel like I could do anything."

"That's sweet, Mara," he said. "but I want you to focus on what happened when you got home."

"Oh, okay." I said. "Well, Mum was working overtime, so she had gotten a family friend, Uncle Ron, to watch me that day. Since he already knew that I was a hybrid, I wasn't worried at all. Then, this woman showed up in the yard, so Ron had told me to go to my room until he got it sorted out. I listened, but when I was about to close my bedroom door and study to take my mind off of that nervousness of a stranger on our property, I heard something get knocked onto the ground, so I peeked out my door and looked down the stairs and saw that Ron was out cold and his wrists were tied to the rail behind him. Then, I heard a young woman's voice saying, "Now, to find Sutcliff's little girl and make that red tranny regret making me get demoted to being a stupid assistant."."

"Since I was only thirteen and thought I could do much more than I actually could, because thirteen year-olds are inherently idiots-"

"After dealing with my master when he was thirteen, I second that." my father commented.

"I took out my trusty scythe and tried to sneak down the stairs to unleash a sneak attack on her. Even though it's probably needless to say, it didn't go exactly how I planned. It turned out she was also trying to sneak up on me, and her attempt prevailed over mine. Before I knew it, I was in the back of her vehicle with my hands tied." I continued.

"Then, I felt the entire vehicle tip and someone attacked the woman. So, while she wasn't looking, I gnawed my hands free and ran home, then I cut Ron from the rail and he got a hold of Mum at the office. Then she came home ten minutes later. Aside from all of us being shaken from that incident and talking about it, that was about it. Then, Mum thought it was a good idea to tell me about what happened between you two when I was born." I cringed when _that_ memory came up.

"Let it play out, Mara." my father said. "You won't move on unless you do."

"I already had a blade in one of my vanity drawers, so that night, I stabbed my right eye so I wouldn't have to see it anymore. It hurt so much and so much blood was coming out, but that wasn't the most painful part. The most painful part was when Mum came in and saw what happened."

"I didn't even need to see to tell how worried she was. When we got to the hospital, the doctor tried to say that he needed laughter as payment, but he stopped mid-sentence and said it was free of charge. I still think Mum just glared at him until he changed his mind." I chuckled.

"She wanted so badly for my eye to got fixed, but I wanted it destroyed more than anything. The doctor checked my eye and said that I would be lucky to see anything in a year's time before giving me some eye drops and putting bandages over my eye. When I could finally open my other eye, the first thing I saw was Mum's distraught face. Until that moment, I never truly realized how badly that hurt and worried her. Just that afternoon, I got kidnapped and she almost lost her daughter, only to later be woken up that night to the sound of her screaming and rushing in to find her on the floor with blood gushing out of her eye."

"When she asked what happened, I said I didn't want other people to risk having to look at it. Then, she asked if other people looking at it was the biggest problem, and I just cried. I let out all the awful feelings I had about it. I remember asking her if she thought of you when she looked at me, and she said she didn't think of you at all. I still didn't fully believe her." I explained.

"Well, she is an actress." my father commented.

"Then, we just went home, and that was all. I never once thought that woman who tried to take me was Erican's mother, and now it almost makes me feel a bit bad about being glad that she died." I said.

"If that little wench was so dedicated to being a mother, she wouldn't have tried to rip that away from someone else just because they made her get demoted." he said, his eyes flickering into a hot pink color out of anger, though I was sure that it wasn't directed at me. "In any case, she tried to hurt the few people I actually care about, and she payed the price. That was all."

"I guess that's why her son wants you to fight. He's probably mad at you for tearing his family apart." I said.

"Well, his mother was going to do the same to mine." he said, before getting a look of determination on his face. "I suppose it can't be helped. Mara. What I'm about to tell you to do will be more of a test than a hundred of the ones you took today."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm asking that, if you must fight this boy, you fight for the both of us." he said.

I knit my eyebrows and asked, "Why do I need to fight for both of us? Why aren't you going with?"

"I can't stand to see your mother again after I hurt her so badly. Do you understand?" he asked.

"I think so." I answered.

"My child…" my father tried to brush the hair out of my face, and I stepped back.

"I think I understand that you read the note that said if you weren't there, Mum would be killed, and you still hated the thought of such a bad reunion that you would risk her life to avoid it! You don't know how serious this guy is, Dad. When Erican says he'll do something, he does it no matter what. He obviously wants you to be there, and both Mum and I _need_ you to be there, but is that even good enough? Why is it that you think it's easier to let her be killed than to see her angry at you for leaving?"

"It's not that-" he started.

"What is it then?" I asked. "Tell me! If you tell me your real answer, I'll probably understand. I'll leave this underground place and face this threat by myself and hope that Mum isn't murdered because of your absence. I woke up this morning being mad at you like I had been for my whole life for thinking that you thought that your master was more important than your family and hiding behind other people and claiming that it's to protect them, even though it was really just to make an excuse for you to not be involved." my voice was quavering and I sniffed. "I don't want to go back to sleep with that anger at you and at myself for being your daughter, especially since I don't even know if I'll live to go to sleep tonight. Please just tell me why you won't go, and I'll get it!"

"I'm not capable of managing something like this. I've been around for hundreds of years, Mara. I only got human feeling for your mother sixteen years ago, which is a short time for someone my age, and I'm not confident in handling any of these emotions. This isn't anything I know how to handle as a demon, butler, or anything. I need time to think about this."

I sympathized with him, because I knew how it felt to not know how to feel and be trapped behind your feelings and be completely frozen by it. One can't just force through it; taking time to work through it is critical.

"I understand. Goodbye, Dad." I said before limping away from him to the exit.

 _Oh, yeah._ I remembered. _I have wings now._

I brought them out and flew in the direction that Erican's messenger hawk flew in. I hit the wall a few times, but I stayed determined.

I found a hatch and opened it, revealing a long ladder up to the surface, where the night sky was painted with dark and thick clouds.

I turned my head and looked below one last time to see my father's face looking back at me.

"If I come back alive, I guess I'll see you later." I said, before shooting up the hatch and into the cloudy night sky.

 **A/N: Wow, that was an interesting chapter, was it not? I'm sure you're simply _dying_ to know what happens next. I'll just say this...**

 **See you next week!**


	9. That Hybrid, Determined

**A/N: Hi! Elle here with another chapter! Previously, after learning about how to sense where someone is by the signal of their soul and shifting halfway into her animal form, which, apparently, all demons have, Mara and Sebastian received a letter from "E.J" saying that they either come and fight, or Grell gets killed. To clear up some confusion, Sebastian helped Mara in remembering Erican's mother trying to abduct her on that day three years prior, saying that he killed her as Mara ran back home. When Sebastian told Mara that he was not going with her, an intense exchange broke out between the two that ended in Mara reluctantly understanding and going back to the outside world to face Erican and put an end to the problem. How will she execute that, not even knowing that worse is yet to come?**

Chapter Nine

"Hmm." I pondered, looking around at my surroundings. "This place isn't that far from the G.R.A.Y., and all the buildings regarding working as a grim reaper are around the same area. The first thing I need to do is get there and it'll be a lot easier easier to find the reform building."

"There are too many people around for me to be in this form." I said before shifting back. "I suppose I'll have to try to walk."

I leaned against the brick wall of a building for support as I limped. I saw a puddle, and my reflection in said puddle. My long, wavy hair was now soaking wet and tangled. My face was sprinkled with bruises and a few cuts. If I were someone walking on the same sidewalk I was on, I would have thought I was a monster. The fact that both of my eyes were exposed didn't help, either.

A flash of lightning ripped through the sky and an explosion of thunder followed. I tensed up and accidentally put quite an amount of pressure on my broken ankle, causing me to fall. I stood up and tried to hold back my tears.

 _I don't know how to do this. My right leg is half-useless, I'm freezing, and I can barely walk. How is this going to work?_

Then, I felt something pulling me up.

It wasn't in an emotional way. I literally felt something pull me off the ground and and straight up by the back of my jacket until I felt myself drop onto a roof.

"Miss Sutcliff, are you alright?" asked a voice. I knew that voice, which was droning and uninteresting, as well as the person it belonged too, who had those same traits. I pushed myself onto my knees and shook my head.

"Someone I care about is in grave danger, and I need to get to the abandoned reform agency building, but I can't even walk because my ankle is broken. I don't think I can really do anything." I said through chattering teeth.

"That is not true." William said. "You can do something, but it seems that it just can't involve your ankle. Someone I hold dear is in danger in that place as well, and I was told that if I interfered with what was going to happen, that person would be killed. Don't think that you're being stopped by anything when you don't have to worry about your daughter possibly being killed if you go anywhere near there. I would be at that awful reform building right now, but I want my only child to see her sixteenth birthday in six months"

 _He has a teenage daughter? Wow, I never thought that he would ever be a father. The girl's probably all stoic, serious, strict, and so not my type. In any case, I only have eyes for Amelia. I hope she's alright. I couldn't stand it if she was brought into this, too._

 _I doubt it, though. Even if she somehow got in trouble, it's unlikely that Erican knows how much I care about her._

 _Unless William's daughter is…_

 _Nah, there's no way._

"I'm sorry." I said. "I didn't think, well, I never assumed-"

"That I've ever cared about anyone or anything?" he finished my sentence. "I received word that my daughter had been witness to your mother's abduction, so she's being held at the reform building as well. I was also told that I interfered with what events were going to transpire, she would be killed. That's why I'm out here; I need to find some way to get her home, or I would never be able to live with myself."

"So she was taken for the opposite reason my mother was: to keep you away." I said. "If you help me get to the entrance, I'll find her and make sure she ends up safe. Well, I'll try to do that even if you don't, but it'll be-"

I cut myself off as I dodged the blade of his scythe when it came to a stop by my head.

"Grab the pole and hold on tight until it points to the sky. I should be able to catapult you to the building, and then you will do whatever you need to put this to an end and make sure she comes out unharmed."

"Got it." I said, nodding and grabbing hold of the pole. "Wait! How do I find her? What does she look like? Better yet, what's her name?"

"You already know her." he said. "She was in your exam group this morning."

My face fell, and my heart started to sink with sadness and race with worry.

 _There was only one other girl in my exam group this morning, and she's… oh no!_

"Her name is Amelia." he reported.

"No!" I shouted. My eyes were ready to pop out, and my jaw practically hit the floor. _Not only is the girl of my dreams being held in that reaper hell on earth, but she's the supervisor's daughter?_

"Is there a problem?" William asked.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said no, sir." I answered.

"You just did about ten seconds ago." he said. "Are you close with my daughter?"

"Well, I'm close enough to care that she was kidnapped and want to make sure she's safe." I said, nodding and feeling blood rush to my face. He nodded back.

 _Yeah. I danced around that pretty well. Phew._

"I trust that you'll make sure my daughter is unharmed... little devil." he said, before launching me through the air like he was playing lacrosse. My eyes widened as I remembered a crucial fact.

 _My hair was out of my face that whole time, wasn't it?_

"Waaaaaaaait!" I yelled as I soared through the air, though I knew it was in vain.

When I saw the ground and the door to the reform building were getting closer, I did my best to soften my landing. It was softened, but it was still not very graceful, nor was it pleasant, as I tripped forward and hit my head on the door.

"Perfect landing." I grunted, looking up at the towering building. It must have had at least five floors, because it was about as tall as the G.R.A.Y, which was about the same size of the Dispatch office building.

 _Mum and Amelia could be anywhere in there, so finding them could be frustrating. Whatever. I'll just keep Erican alive until he tells me where they are. No, that's stupid. He'd probably lie about it. Wait, I can just do that tracking eye thing. Boom! Hybrid: 1, annoying boy: 0._

The joints of the green, steel door with "DO NOT ENTER" written in big, red letters on it were quite rusty, so it took plenty of strength to pull the door open and a high creaking noise rang through my ears.

The smell of mold and filth had hit my senses like a punch. I closed the door behind me and looked around the room that was just barely outside of the word "dark". The three years that this place was shut down had not been kind to it. The walls were yellow and peeling behind the plastic draping, and it wasn't lit very well by the lamps that were flickering on more than they were flickering off.

"Well, you sure are a sight for sore eyes."

I looked forward and saw Erican sitting cross-legged on a leather chair in the center of the room, and he was resting his head on his chin with a dark smirk on his face. My heart burned with anger the second I laid eyes on him. I didn't see some nuisance that got under my skin, but I saw a monster that made my skin crawl.

"And you sure are an eyesore." I said, leaning slightly to my left side to take some pressure off of my broken ankle, and crossing my arms to play it off.

"Keep shooting, I dare you. Just know that you're not the one that's paying for it. You already hurt your mother enough by being the cause of her being here, so you're just making it worse. Go ahead, hit me with your best shot, and make sure it's a good one." he threatened.

"Tell me where the hell she is or I'll show you just how good I am." I growled.

He stood up and started twirling his scythe with his fingers without any concentration. "You know, I'm still curious about how my old man was able to bring her down so easily. I mean, I always hear about how she's the "bright red reaper" and oh so "deadly efficient", but taking that woman down was a lot easier than I ever thought it would be."

"Shut up and answer the question, damn it!" I yelled.

"You don't want to hear the truth?" he asked.

 _I do, but I doubt you can ever provide it._ I thought, but in fear of the repercussions, I held my tongue.

"You wanna know what I think made it so simple? My father told her he knew where you were and wanted to take her to you." he explained. "If he said anything else, I bet she actually would have put up a hell of a fight, but her guard was broken down because of _you_."

"I said shut up about it!" I yelled.

"I can only imagine the guilt you're feeling right now." he sighed, putting his scythe back. "Your mother wouldn't even be here if you weren't such a coward back in the exam. Maybe if you fought me instead of just begging and giving that lecture about how low your self-esteem is, maybe you would have gotten back okay and everything would be rainbows and smiles." he explained.

"I know that!" I said, fighting back tears.

"Then why didn't you do it? Were you scared? Was the little freak scared of what was coming to her?" he asked, exploiting my emotional weak points.

"You're the one that's going to get what's coming to you!" I yelled.

He put his hands in his pockets and said, "Why don't you do it now? Why don't you just take out all of that pent up rage at me for even _thinking_ of trying to use one of the few people you actually care about to get to you? There are actually two, if you count that shy little blonde you keep gazing at. What was her name, anyway? Wasn't it Elizabeth? I remember it sounding something like Angelina?" he asked. With every incorrect name he called her, my cheeks became warmer until a few tears finally started leaking out of my fighting grip.

"You'll pay for this, you lowlife coward!" I threatened before lunging at him.

When I got closer to him, I could see that he had a devilish grin on his face as he laid his eyes on my outstretched right leg.

 _Damn it, he noticed!_

He lifted his leg and stomped it down on my foot as hard as he could.

An explosion of pain shot through my already broken foot, and I froze before letting out an ear-splitting cry. Before I could even try to make a move after freezing due to the pain, Erican brought out a syringe filled with white liquid from his pocket and injected it into my neck.

I felt the muscles throughout my body completely relax and stop moving, and I dropped onto the ugly, brown carpet with a _thump_. My body still hurt from the impact, and I tried to get up, but my body decided to ignore me and stay limp on the ground. I figured out that whatever Erican shot into me just relaxed my muscles, and it didn't numb anything.

 _That's why his hands were in his pockets and why he was egging me on like that. He expected that I would go after him like that out of rage, and he used that against me. God, I'm so fucking stupid._

"What did you do to me? I can't move!" I said, even though almost half my face was smushed against the uncomfortable floor.

"Good, because that's the idea." he said, followed by a chuckle. "You thought I wouldn't notice that your foot was hurt? I was the one that gave you that injury, after all. You underestimate me too much for your own good, but don't worry, Sweetheart. The effects of the poison only last for fifteen minutes, and that's just enough time to get you tucked away in a cell until that other demon comes for you. This isn't nearly as strong as the poison used on your mother."

"Shut up." I growled.

Then, he knelt down and started to check if I had other weapons, which meant that he started grabbing and pinching places that I didn't take kindly to him pinching and grabbing.

"No! Stop it! Get your filthy hands off of me!"

"Sorry, but no can do. I have to check for other weapons." he answered.

"Why'd you grab my breast and backside then? How could I hide anything there?" I asked.

"I don't know." he answered. "I'm not a half-demon like you."

"In any case, I thought you wanted to fight. Isn't that what you said in that letter?" I asked as he wrapped rope around my arms and torso and tied it.

"That was my plan, but that isn't what's happening now." Erican said before putting me over his shoulder.

"I was mad at first, when my father took over everything so that other demon is the center of this instead of you, but it means that now, you can't stop me from doing whatever I please. You'll regret all those times you turned me down, trust me." he vowed.

"No! I'll never regret anything I've done or a word I've said to someone like you!" I yelled.

"You just keep saying that." he said, snickering before walking down a spiral staircase.

 _I was stupid enough to fall for this bastard's plan, and now I'm just bait for my father, who's probably just still in that bunker thinking about what to do. I wouldn't be causing everyone so much pain if I hadn't been so stupid during the exam to let my cover fall just because of one clap of thunder. Three years ago, if I had just called the Dispatch office to tell Mum that she needed to come home soon or called the emergency number when Erican's mother broke in instead of trying to take her on myself, Dad wouldn't have killed her and none of this would be happening. I'm such an idiot. Whatever Erican wants to do to me, I probably deserve it, because all of this is my fault._

I weakly clenched my fists, and I realized that the poison was almost wearing off.

It wasn't as if it mattered anymore.

 **A/N: Well, that was certainly an eventful event. It's going to get happier... eventually. The next chapter I'm posting tomorrow will be from Grell's point of view, so you have that to look forward to, lovelies!**

 **Please leave a review if you want! I'd love to hear what you readers are thinking of this story!**


	10. That Reaper, Protective

**A/N: Hi! Elle here with the next chapter! Last chapter, after Mara went to face Erican, she started to lose faith that she would even be able to do so. When she was at a low point, she was given a literal pick-me-up by none other than William T. Spears, who tasked her with making sure his daughter comes out unharmed. When Mara asked what her name was, William revealed that his daughter was none other than the girl of Mara's dreams, Amelia! After she accepted the task, William launched her over several buildings to the Grim Reaper Reform Association building, but not before subtly revealing that he knew about her demonic secret. After entering the building, Mara was met with the annoyingly arrogant Erican, who told Mara about how much she was at fault for what happened, as if she didn't already know. Then, he taunted her to the point when Mara lunged at him, ready to make him pay for what he did, only for her broken foot to be stomped on and for Erican to temporarily paralyze her! After "inspecting" her for weapons by grabbing most of her body more than he needed to and b** **inding her arms to her sides, Erican walked down the long stairwell, our hybrid heroine in tow, to put her in a cell and have her be bait for Sebastian. How is a certain red reaper going to respond to the fate of her daughter?**

Chapter Ten

Grell's POV

(Takes place the same time as Chapter Nine.)

"What the bloody hell just happened?" I mumbled upon waking up. That was one of the only things I could do because my hands were tied above my head and my ankles were tied to the cement floor. "What was in that shot?"

"If you're even able to say anything coherent, it means it wasn't strong enough." answered a gravelly disembodied voice from the darkness that surrounded me. I was filled with rage, because I knew that voice from earlier.

"Who the hell are you? Show yourself!" I demanded.

A single light by the door flickered on, and I didn't even need to adjust to it because it was so weak. I did, however, need to adjust to the sight of the blonde and buff man that was leaning on the brick wall by the door. With his hair tied back and his stubble, I would have found him attractive, had I not been so enraged.

"Who would have thought that just mentioning some demon kid would make the bright red and deadly efficient reaper, Grell Sutcliff, end up bound and down on his knees in the one place any reaper would rather die than step foot into?" the man said coming closer.

"That "demon kid" is my daughter, and you said that you knew where she is, and that you would help me find her. Anyone who's ever been a parent would know that if their child went missing and someone - even a stranger like you - said they knew how to find them, that parent would let their guard down in an instant to know where they were, so don't act like you cracked some ancient impossible code. Also, it's "her", not "his"." I explained.

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him.

"It's whatever I say it is." he growled.

"You obviously know something about where my daughter is, so tell me, or I'll show you how deadly efficient I can be." I threatened.

"My son told me that she said she was half demon when she was backed into a corner when her right eye became uncovered, so he went after her. Then, he said that another demon carried her away after she fainted, and that they shared what you may call a family resemblance. Currently, the whereabouts of the both of them are unknown. All he knows is that he saw them come back to the reaper realm." he reported.

 _Family resemblance? It can't be him, can it? No, who else could it be?_

"Sebastian…" I whispered.

"What was that?" he said, jerking my head forward.

"Why would you tell me that? What was the point?" I asked.

"So you may get an idea about why you're here." the man answered, releasing his grip.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"My son knows your daughter's weak points, and they include not being able to handle other people getting hurt because of her. One of them is also getting bothered by people whose romantic feelings for her are unrequited." he said.

"Oh, you're talking about _that_ kid. My daughter has talked a lot about your son, and how he always ignores her personal space and is overall lacking in respect as well as any other redeeming qualities." I said. "I guess, now that I've had the displeasure of meeting you, I know where that boy got it from."

The man snarled and kicked me in the chest.

" _Anyway_ , if she knows someone she cares about is in danger because of her slip-up, she'll come running." he explained.

"Don't you dare try to hurt so much as one hair on my daughter's head, or I swear to god you'll regret it more than you've regretted anything in your miserable goddamn life!" I hissed.

"No, no, no. It's not her that interests me, even though she definitely interests my son. No, what I want is her father, Sebastian Michaelis." the man said.

Memories of that awful night almost sixteen years ago, when Sebastian had deemed Mara and I unimportant in regards to his little brat of a master, had flooded into my mind. I was soon fighting back tears that were stinging my eyes.

"Why in the world do you need that insensitive and selfish monster so badly?" I asked, keeping my voice stable.

 _Don't break down. It'll only give the evil, yet handsome man more power._

"That vermin killed my wife three years ago on this very day." he said. "Did you never know?"

"I was aware of what happened three years ago, yes." I answered. "She thought I made her get demoted and tried to hurt me by kidnapping my daughter. I had heard about her being killed the next day at work, but I never put any of that together. It's not like I was saddened. That bitch deserved it."

That comment earned me a powerful kick in the stomach.

"Did I touch a nerve?" I asked. "Deal the hell with it, because that demon killing her was a better decision than any of the other reapers could have made."

"All of what's happened today concerning your daughter going missing and you ending up here is because of that demon's decision to kill the love of my life to protect your interspecies freak of a child. Is she really that important?" he asked.

"Damn right she is." I snarled. "If that woman had made it to me alive, I would have done the same thing. The second she'd come into my line of sight with my daughter, she would have been cut into ribbons, and there would have been one for every moment she made my daughter fear for her safety or her life."

He grabbed my hair and yanked my head forward.

"You're going to regret not holding your tongue about that!" he yelled.

"No! I'll never regret anything I've done or a word of what I've said to someone like you!" I yelled.

Then, I heard a sound that struck the one place I was vulnerable. I heard a cry of pain from above, and I knew exactly who it was. I had heard that three years prior, and when that happened, I found Mara on the floor crying after stabbing her eye.

 _Oh no. Mara, get away from here!_

"No…oh my god no..." I said softly.

The man chuckled in a dark and twisted way.

"Believe me, Grell Sutcliff." he said in a guttural voice. "I'll make sure that regretting is the only thing you're going to do from now on."

"No!" I yelled before he gripped my throat and cut me off.

"Quiet down, or I'll kill that kid of yours immediately." he growled.

I stayed quiet, but I still glared at the man.

"It doesn't sound like _he_ showed up, though." he said, gritting his teeth, listening to what was happening above ground. "Honestly, after I specifically said that I wanted _both_ of those freaks to come here when I wrote that bait letter."

"No matter." he said, grinning, and my concern rose.

"If she just got captured, I can send another letter telling the other demon just that." the man said. "By the time he gets here, it'll be just in time to see her corpse. He'll show up just as she's being finished off if he's lucky."

"No… please… not her…" I begged.

"Don't worry. You won't be separated for long." he said. "I had to watch my love die because of him, so, he'll know how that feels when I kill you in front of him."

"You're an twisted and demented monster." I growled.

He looked me in the eye and said, "Deal the hell with it."

He looked around as if he was trying to find something.

"I don't care if I ruin my jacket." he said before ripping off his right sleeve and trying it around my mouth. I glared at him, silently cursing at him.

"Trust me, you're going to want to do much more than glare at what you're going to hear." he said. "Now, I'm going to tell my son about what to do now that he just captured your kid. I'll make sure it's particularly painful."

Then, he walked out and locked the door.

 **A/N: Well, that was nice wasn't it? Don't forget to R &R! By the way, please don't put reviews criticizing how I interpret Grell's gender. They will not phase me. With that said, I can't wait for you guys to read next week's chapters!**


	11. That Hybrid, Loving

**A/N: Hi! Elle here with a new chapter. Last chapter, Grell learned that Erican's father had a vengeance against Sebastian for killing his wife, and that she was intended to bring him and Mara to him. Upon noticing that Mara had been captured, but not Sebastian, Erican's father planned to notify Sebastian of that, kill Mara to cause Sebastian pain when he finds her, and then kill Grell in front of him before leaving and locking her in. What will become of our heroine and her family?**

Chapter Eleven

Mara's POV

In the ten minutes it took Erican to take me down the stairs, though it felt like an eternity just lying there over his shoulder while only being able to see the last step he took and his uninteresting backside, I realized that I could tighten and relax all of the muscles in my upper body. I didn't want to try my legs though, because then Erican would find out that the poison was wearing off and he would probably inject me with it again.

"Hey, could you hurry up and get to that cell already?" I asked. "Blood is rushing to my head and I'm tired of only being able to look at the stairs and your flat arse. Frankly, I don't know which one is worse."

"You're still saying those things, even though you just got captured?" he asked.

"Yup." I answered.

"Son!" I heard a gruff voice call, and Erican picked up the pace.

 _Is he going to talk to his father?_

"Yes, what is it, Father?" he asked, sounding intimidated.

 _Oh good. So this is the man that completely changed everything about tonight._

"The red imbecile is acting up just like I assumed he would." he said.

 _Mum's still alive, thank goodness._

 _Wait._

 _What'd he just say?_

"What-" I tried to ask, but Erican dug his nails into the back of my thigh and I gasped at the sudden feeling.

"This is the demon kid, isn't she?" Erican's father asked, referring to me. "Since the red one was giving me a hard time-"

"Good." I muttered.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"No." I said, defiantly.

He grabbed my right hand and twisted it as hard as I hoped that he could. I could hear a crack, but it was drowned out by my gasp of pain.

"I bet now you'll be quiet, won't you?" he said.

"Go to hell!" I spat.

"I want you to make this one go through as much pain as you can give her. Got it?" he asked Erican.

"With pleasure, Father." Erican answered.

Part of me felt that I should be scared , or that I should be trying to get away, but I didn't feel anything like that.

 _Just get it the hell over with._

"Don't kill her, or we'll lose our only leverage with that demon." the older reaper ordered.

"Don't worry, I don't have to kill her. Besides, what I plan to do is worse than death for this cutie." Erican answered.

 _Death doesn't even sound bad right now, so what could this guy even do that's so bad?_

"That's the way to do it, son." he said. "Now, I need to get another hawk to the other demon about his little girl being captured. Do you have anything that I can send as proof or for her scent?"

When Erican placed me on the ground, I relaxed all my muscles so they didn't see that the poison wore off. My eyes widened when Erican reached for my bracelet, and I was trying really hard not to punch him.

However, after pausing and looking like he was thinking about something, he leaned over and unwrapped the wrapping on my foot.

"This should suffice." he said, handing it to his father.

"Yes." his father said before taking it and walking off.

"I know you were going for my bracelet." I said. "Why'd you decide against it?"

"None of your business." he answered, picking me up.

"It was _my_ bracelet you almost stole, so, it _is_ my business." I remarked.

I heard Erican open a door and I was, quite literally, tossed into a cell.

 _My face should be feeling the frames of my new spectacles and slight aching in the cheeks from smiling so much, not concrete._

"Mara?" a familiar and hushed voice asked.

I looked up and saw Amelia on her knees against the wall, which she was chained to by her hands that were hung above her head. Her suit was slightly ripped and wrinkled, and her hair, which was usually well brushed and straight as it fell onto her shoulders and half of her face, was frizzy and in knots. The sight of her alive made me feel relieved, but the sight of her looking so torn up filled me with more anger at Erican, who obviously was the cause.

"Amelia!" I yelled, trying to sit up before Erican's foot met the back of my head and kept me on the ground.

 _Oh, hello again, concrete._

"You care a lot about Blondie over there, don't you?" Erican asked.

 _Oh no. This is what he meant by saying that what he was going to do would be worse than death, and that I was going to regret what I said. He's going to hurt Amelia!_

"I… I don't care one shred about her." I answered, hoping he wouldn't catch my lie.

Erican lifted his foot from my head and put me in a sitting position by grabbing me by the hair and pulling me up onto my knees.

"Good. Then you won't care one shred about _this_!" he said before throwing his scythe at her.

It felt like everything after that was happening in slow motion. The second I thought about what my bat form looked like, my wings came out and cut the rope around my torso.

I lunged to catch Erican's scythe and caught it when it was mere millimeters away from Amelia's face, and my face was the same distance. We simply looked at each other with startled expressions and wide eyes, and both of our faces were as pink as a sunset.

 _Wow, that makes two of my peers that I've revealed my secret to in just one day. First is the worst, second is the best, hopefully._

I heard Erican chuckle behind me.

"It looks like one of the few whose opinion actually matters to you probably thinks you're a monster. I don't think she'd be that far off." he remarked.

"So be it." I sighed, not even turning around.

"What?" he said, snarling.

"I protected her from you, and that's what matters to me. Besides, you almost shedding the blood of an innocent and beautiful girl just because I care about her has proven that you are more of a demon than I could ever be, Erican." I said, turning my head and looking him dead in the eye.

He growled and said, "You know what? Forget anything about you being bait. When you get your stuff together, come fight me and prove how much of a demon I am."

He went out and slammed the door behind him.

I turned back to Amelia and cut the chains and cuffs that held her to the wall. She rubbed her wrists, which were pink and a little bloody from the rusty to metal and probably from struggling.

Then, I realized that we were still so close together after all that time that someone could mistake us for an intimate couple. Naturally, I started to panic.

"I-I'm so sorry." I stammered. "I didn't mean to-"

I was cut off when she wrapped her arms around me in a hug, which I nervously returned.

"Thank you." she said as softly as usual. "I'm so glad to see you."

 _Someone who just found out my secret still likes me? That's new._

"Even though you've just seen me like this?" I asked, wiping the blood from under my nose that was there due to getting my head stomped into the ground.

"Of course. I've said three years ago that being a demon or anything like that wouldn't change how I feel about someone, and you're no exception. In fact, I always kinda knew." she said, smiling a bit.

"Was it really that obvious?" I asked, chuckling.

"I guess I just pick up on things like that." she said, breaking away. "So that's why you always covered your eye?"

"Yeah." I said, nodding. "I thought that other reapers wouldn't appreciate my demon genes, and Erican proved that theory."

"Is that the real reason you didn't return with him after the exam?" she asked.

"Yup." I said. "What did he say happened?"

"He said that human thugs took you." she answered. "I didn't believe it for a second though. I knew he did something awful, and that, whatever it was, it was enough to make you not be able to return. I was so sad and scared because the only lead on where you were was obviously a lie, so I thought I would never see you again." Her lip started trembling and her pale cheeks turned pink.

"It's alright, Amelia. I wasn't kidnapped, or killed, or anything like that." I said calmly, brushing some of her hair behind her hear. "There's no need to cry. You'll fog up your…"

In that moment, I had noticed that her spectacles that rested upon the bridge of her thin nose had no lenses in their small, thin frames.

"Amelia, have you always never had lenses in your glasses?" I asked.

"Um...yeah." she said.

"How have you been seeing, then?" I asked.

"Well, actually, I've been seeing perfectly." she said. "It's one of the many traits I got from my mother."

"What kind of person was your mother?" I asked.

I heard her say something, but it was very quiet, even from her.

"What was that?" I asked. "I'm sorry. You don't have to say it if you don't want to."

"A human." she answered, looking up at me, her cheeks a much deeper shade of pink than before.

 _Well, I was not expecting that._

"Wait, so, that means-"

"Together, we make one reaper, half a demon, and half a human." she said.

I didn't know how to respond. I always assumed that I was the only one who knew the feelings of loneliness and fear that came with being only half-reaper, but I was disproven in a shocking way.

"All my life, I thought I'd never find another person that was only half reaper like me." I said, smiling a bit.

"I never did, either. I just thought I would just go through my life being stuck in the middle, and being both the predator and the prey." she said. "I never felt like I could belong anywhere, and that nothing that I was taught about reapers was relatable to me."

"You never really knew who you were?" I asked.

She sniffed and shook her head.

I couldn't stand seeing her go through all the thoughts that I always had, so I wrapped my arms around her in a hug and said, "You aren't just stuck in the middle, Amelia, and you're not just two species put together. You're one of a kind, and you are your own creation. Only you can define what that is."

She pulled away so we were facing each other, and she said, "That isn't what my adoptive mom thought."

Then she brushed her hair off of her face and showed me what was under the hair that covered her right eye. What I saw made my blood boil.

The skin was burned almost to the point of being red, scarred and wrinkled, and her eye was swollen shut.

 _Her mother burned her because of who she was born as. If I ever meet this woman, she'll pay for that._

"She did this to you? That's why you feel like you can't belong anywhere?"

She nodded.

"I know how that feels. I got most of my looks from my father, who I thought completely abandoned me when I was a baby because I wasn't important enough for him. I never got to know about who I actually was." I explained. "Does the scar hurt to touch?"

"Not really. Why?" she asked.

"May I?" I asked, feeling blood rush to my cheeks.

"Sure." she said.

I ran my thumb over the scar before kissing it quickly and lightly.

"You're beautiful, Amelia." I said smiling.

"Really?" she said, starstruck. "Both the human and reaper halves of me?"

"No, because there aren't two halves to you, just like there aren't two halves to Erican or your mother or anyone. You're one person, one soul, and one of a kind."

She smiled and said, "Why are you telling me all this?"

I smiled back and said, "I can't bear you having the same, awful mentality about yourself that I did. I guess I told you what I've always been wanting to tell myself."

"Well, why don't you just think to yourself what you told me?" she asked.

"Who said I didn't _while_ I was telling you?" I smiled. "I guess those things finally came up when I wanted to tell them to someone I care about."

"Do you really care about me that much?" she asked.

"No, I care so much more. It hurt so much to say I didn't a few minutes ago, but I just did it because I thought Erican wouldn't hurt you if I didn't care, but I do." I said before gently holding her hand. "I…"

"Y-you what?" Amelia asked.

 _Come on, Mara. This might be your last chance!_

"I love you, Amelia." I said. "I love all of you."

"I love you too." she said, becoming as red as a berry. "All of you."

"In what kind of way?" I stammered. "I just want to clarify what-"

She cut me off by kissing me on the lips and pulling away in a second.

"That kind of way." she said, smiling.

I smiled back.

"Me too." I said, caressing her cheek. I closed my eyes and kissed her on her lips, putting my other hand on her back. The butterflies in my stomach finally settled down when I felt her kiss me back and put her hand gently behind my head.

After the kiss, we simply looked into each other's eyes and smiled gently. When she held my right hand, I winced at the pain because Erican's father had twisted it earlier.

"Oh, is your hand hurt?" Amelia asked.

"My wrist, yeah." I answered. "I also broke my ankle and a few bones in my right foot when I fell into an alley during the exam."

Amelia brought out a roll of bandages and said, "I'm not exactly a doctor, but I always have these on me in case someone gets hurt. May I?"

She held out her hand, and I placed my right hand in it.

She was so gentle as she wrapped the bandage around my hand and my wrist, and watching it was mesmerizing.

"I probably still have enough bandages left for your foot and your ankle, so would you like me to wrap that, too?" she asked.

"Sure." I said, sticking my leg out really far.

After she wrapped it, she sat next to me and put her back against the wall before leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Well, this is is an eventful day." I said, gently running my fingers through her hair. "I've never been more glad to have been flung across buildings by a hedge clipper."

"How did that happen?" Amelia asked, looking up at me.

"Your father wanted me to make sure you were safe." I said, and Amelia was at a loss for words.

"How was he that helpful if he was never even there for me when I was burned three years ago? Or when I cried every night since he left me when I was five after my real mom died, and I prayed and wished every night that he would be there to take me back home like he promised that day?" she asked. "Erican's father said that if he tried to interfere, he would kill me, and I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up right now just to watch it happen."

Now, it was my turn to be at a loss for what to say, so I just continued running my fingers through her hair and looked at her sympathetically.

"I probably shouldn't get involved in something like this problem, but he flung me here with his scythe so I could bring all of this to an end and make sure you get out safe. Erican wants to fight me, and if that's what I need to do, then I probably should do that soon." I said, kissing her on the forehead and limping to the door.

 _Good. The poison wore off at the legs._

"I'll fight with you. We'll have a better chance that way." Amelia volunteered.

"No. He's made it clear that his issue is just with me at this point." I declined, shaking my head. "Besides, it's safer for you in here, and if you got hurt, I'd never forgive myself."

"But how will you take him on? Your ankle's broken, and, by the looks of it, so is your wrist." she asked.

I grinned at this perfect opportunity for an extremely awful pun, and said, "I'm not exactly sure, but I think I'll just _wing_ it.", before I remembered that I had shifted and gestured to my wings. Amelia let out a bubbly giggle.

 _What a cute laugh for such a cute person._

"I'll let you know when it's safe. I promise I'll come back alive, Amelia." I said, opening the unlocked door.

"Mara?" she asked.

"Yes, Amelia?"

"Call me Amy." she said, smiling gently.

I smiled back before walking out and closing the door.

 **A/N: Aww! That was a cute, peaceful chapter, wasn't it? You know what's gonna happen in tomorrow's chapter? Action, angst, and agony.**

 **See you tomorrow! :)**


	12. That Hybrid, Fighting

**A/N: Hi! Elle here with a new chapter! To save her lady love, Mara revealed her demonic secret to Amelia as she saved her from getting killed by Erican's scythe. Mara expected the worst reaction, but Amelia revealed that she suspected her to be half-demon, that she herself was half-human, and that nearly half her face was burned by her abusive adoptive mother, who William left her with at a young age. Seeing that someone was going through similar struggles with her identity that she did, Mara told her uplifting words that she had also directed towards herself before confessing her love for her. With a kiss, Mara left to fight Erican in a battle where the fates of her and everyone she loves hang in the balance. Will she have the strength to prevail, or will she succumb to her enemy and perish?**

Chapter Twelve

 _Come on, Mara. If I were a flirty and vengeful sixteen year old reaper, where would I want to fight the sassy and beautiful girl who is the daughter of the demon that killed his mother?_

I was furiously thinking of the whereabouts of Erican Jennan as I limped up what seemed like an endless spiral staircase. I had shifted back so I wouldn't have to worry about accidentally shooting into the ceiling or something like that. I got to the top of the staircase and saw him sitting in the same chair I saw him in when I walked in, and he was in the same position.

"So are we fighting or what, you snake?" I called out to him. He flinched and stood up, and this was followed by a yawn.

 _Was this guy… sleeping?_

He turned around and faced me.

"Now? Really?" he asked groggily. "Couldn't you have just waited for me to finish my twenty minute nap? It's pretty late, eleven o'clock to be exact. A woman should never interrupt a man when he's resting, you know."

"Don't worry." I said. "By the end of this, for what you did, I'm confident that you'll be taking a permanent rest."

"I never even wanted to hurt your mother, Mara." he explained.

"Well, then who did?" I asked.

"That was my father's idea, and I'm sick of all of this. That's why I have a proposal for you."

"Do I even need to ask what kind of proposal?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Give yourself over to me, no fighting, and your mother goes free." he proposed.

"Wait. Didn't you just say you wanted to fight a while ago? What made you come to this decision?" I asked.

"Maybe it's a change of heart? Why aren't you taking any advantage of this?" he asked. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't considered accepting this offer.

"What about Amelia?" I asked.

"If I can get her past my father, she'll be just fine." he said.

"So, when I give myself over, you'll kill me and let them go?" I asked.

"You'll have to say yes to find out." he answered.

After a moment of silence, I said, "No. I decline your proposal."

"Great. Why don't you just come over here so I can - wait, was that a no?" he asked.

"Yes, that was a no." I answered.

"Why? You know how much you hurt the people you care about because of this? This is the only way you can redeem yourself." he commented.

"No. There is another way, and it's defeating you, freeing both my mother and Amelia without having to succumb to the likes of _you_ , going back to reaper society, and being the best reaper this world has ever known." I said.

"Can you really say that, even though you aren't even entirely reaper?" he asked, trying to taunt me.

"I am not a full reaper, and I am not a full demon. However, there is one thing that I am full of, and that is the knowledge that I don't have to conform entirely to either one of those species to have the right to exist and accept myself." I explained. "I am so much more than the sum of my parts, Erican. There are no two halves of me, just like there aren't two halves of you. I am one of a kind, and I am irreplaceable. Only I can define who I am, and right now, I am a strong, self-confident girl who is going to make all of this right, starting with defeating you. Sounds good, right?" During my explanation of my newfound acceptance of myself, I discretely slipped my bracelet onto my scythe.

 _I'm doing this so I'll remember what I'm fighting for_.

Erican ran towards me, yelling, "Ending your miserable life and cutting your cinematic record is what sounds good to me, vermin freak!"

I mirrored him, yelling, "The same goes to you, bastard!"

I could see that he was going to attack my abdomen, so I twirled around and elbowed him in the back. He immediately recovered and swung his scythe at my face, but I bent backwards and the blade cut a bit of my bangs off.

 _Too close!_

When Erican leaned over me, I pulled my arm back and punched him in the groin as hard I could. He went down for a few moments.

"You shouldn't punch someone _there_ in the middle of a scythe fight!" he groaned.

" _You_ shouldn't aim _here_ in the middle of a fight with a girl!" I said, pointing to my face. "Besides, would you rather me use _this_ than my fist?" I held up my scythe, and I think Erican pictured his own funeral before standing up.

He lunged at me, but I hurdled over his chair. When he got near it, I tipped it backwards and he fell over it.

"Timing is everything, is it not?" I taunted as I ran.

I took the vital time I bought to run to the three leather chairs up against the wall to the right of the front door, which were all draped in a singular, long plastic draping. When Erican ran after me, I jumped onto one of them and taunted him.

He jumped onto the chair and backed me to the third one.

"We're pretty evenly matched." he said. "We both got good grades in practical skills, y'know. You got straight A's in everything."

"It's the only thing about me that _is_ straight." I said, jumping off and grabbing the plastic. "but there's no need to be a total _jerk_ about it."

I pulled the plastic as hard as I could, and Erican fell onto his back. I threw the edge of the plastic over him and kicked him across it, putting Erican in cocoon of plastic.

"It looks like that's a wrap, huh?" I said, pouncing to Erican with my outstretched scythe while he was struggling on the ground in the plastic wrap. He pulled his knees up as far as he could before he kicked me in the chest and I fell. He rolled away from me, and the plastic unwrapped.

He stood up and said, "Oh no, I must have bruised those beautiful breasts of yours. That's a shame, because those are just some of the things that keep you beautiful, despite being a half-vermin freak."

"Are you sure it's not _this_?" I asked, feeling my wings come out as I shifted.

Erican was shocked at my new appearance, but then put on his usual grin as he said, "It's so tragic, because even though I hate your vermin blood, seeing you like this just makes me want you even more!"

"You want me?" I said, walking backwards to the stairs.

"Come and get me!" I said, flying up through the stairs as Erican chased me upwards. He swung at me with his scythe from all directions, but I dodged every swing until I sliced stairs in front of him from the wall to cut him off. I got to the highest floor of the building and saw him leap across the gap and onto the floor. He stood up and dusted himself off, grinning.

"It's like a dance, isn't it?" he commented, swinging at my stomach. "A dance with death, you might say."

"This may be a dance of death, but tonight, who will take their final step?" I said, blocking the slice and swinging at his chest.

He blocked my scythe with his own and said, "I guess it depends on who wants their life more.", before spinning and going for an attack from behind.

"Well, that's me, because I have things worth living for." I said, twirling around and blocking him again.

"I don't really see why you're still trying, because, for all you know, those two could be _dying_." he said, coming to my front and cutting my side. I started fighting back tears before I went for his chest.

"Yes, dying from your indirect hand, even though saving them was all you had planned!" he said slicing my thigh.

"No, stop it!" I cried, trying to slice him again.

"I guess this night has reached its peak, and caring so much has made you _weak_!" he yelled, digging his scythe deep into my right shoulder. I was glad that I was left-handed, because I couldn't even move my right arm anymore. It wasn't because of the pain, but because it was just a useless and dangling limb. I gasped in pain and gritted my teeth.

 _What do I do now?_

I looked around and saw the staircase I went up, which had the gap I made, which led to gaping hole that went straight to the bottom, and I was struck with an idea. I wrapped my arm around Erican and started walking to the stairs.

"Trying to make me Humpty Dumpty, eh?" he asked chuckling, though he didn't resist very much. "Well, it looks like your arm will meet that very fate."

"Well, I think I can live with that if it means I defeat you, you vengeful rat." I said near the edge of the stairs.

"You don't know self-sacrifice at all, and I'm sorry, Erican,"

He was on the very edge now, and he was one step away from falling.

"But that's where you fall."

I jerked my body forward and prepared for the pain that would come by clinging to the railing for dear life so I wouldn't fall, too.

I felt myself being pulled strongly by Erican's scythe, but eventually the sickle ripped out. I knew once I heard the sounds of ripping and tearing in the socket, and Erican's screams faded into nothing. However, they were replaced by my own screams of agony. A surge of searing pain shot through my right arm socket, and it hurt to even imagine what it looked like, but I looked nonetheless. When I saw the deep red and gory mess of the blood, ripped muscles, tendons, and the inside of my bones all in one, the reality hit me.

My right arm was gone.

However, it wasn't time to grieve yet, because I knew that someone is only truly dead when their cinematic record has been cut, and Erican's wasn't.

I took a deep breath and jumped down to the bottom of the stairs, flapping my wings to soften the landing. I landed softly on my left foot in a pool of blood, and I honestly didn't know how much of it was Erican's or mine.

Once I saw Erican's mangled, bloody, and broken body, I knew said body was on the verge of death, and all I needed to do was collect Erican's soul. I shifted back, got down on my knees, flipped him so he was facing up, and raised my scythe.

I heard him whisper, "I guess this is the only time you'll get on your knees for me, huh, babe?"

 _I wasn't joking when I said that would be his last word if he ever called me that way again._

I rolled my eyes and brought my scythe down into his chest.

Erican's cinematic record spiraled out of the wound and illuminated the dim hallway as it spread around it, and I decided that it wouldn't hurt to watch. Besides, the brightness of the record might have acted as a beacon to William or bystanders outside. One could also think that it was because I was scared of what I might have seen once I went into my mother's cell.

Anyway, I saw that when he was a child, Erican's mother was sweet and kind to him, and always tried to defend him from his father, who was always angry for the smallest reason, or, sometimes, no reason at all. I saw a lot of frames where the younger version of Erican was getting beaten and he was crying afterwards, and when he saw his mother's dead body when he was thirteen, he cried the most tears of all at the corpse's side. It hurt to see that, because it hurt for me to see anyone crying.

 _So that woman was actually a really kind mother, despite being a petty, kidnapping witch, and Erican's father is just a really awful person. No wonder Erican was so frustrated and sad about his mother dying. He knew it was just him and his father from then on. I can't even imagine the fear and pain he felt._

As I was able to guess, it wasn't a happy time for Erican. When the record wasn't showing him at school, it was showing how his father made him suffer and hurt at home, and that he cried silently in his room afterwards because he knew that crying only made his father's anger worse.

Then, I heard his thoughts say, "I'm not letting anyone get the chance to like me enough to worry about what I'm going through. It'll be easier to make people not want to be with me than to make them worry about me. Besides, it's not as if they'll believe me. He's the great Ellis Jennan, killer of five thousand demons, and I'm just some kid. Who would they believe more?"

 _So that's why he became a total jerk at thirteen. He didn't want anyone to care about him enough to worry._

Then, the record caught up to the present day, and it showed Erican and his father going to the Dispatch office. To be honest, I was scared to watch that part.

 _This is the part where Mum gets taken isn't it?_

It was indeed that part, but what I saw was a bit surprising. When his father had poisoned my mother, Erican had yelled for him not to hurt her.

 _Is he trying to defend her? Maybe he isn't entirely-_

Just when I thought he could have some potential, I saw him chasing after Amelia after she tried to stop his father from hitting him. Then, he grabbed her and took her and put her in car with my mother before driving away.

 _That innocent and beautiful girl wanted to stop him from getting beaten, and he thanks her by kidnapping her? Wow, for a second, I thought he had good in him, but that was my mistake._

However, I also noticed that when he put her in the car, he mouthed a short and sincere apology when his father wasn't looking.

 _So he really was sorry. He was probably just scared that if he let Amelia get to the office and spill what she saw, his father would have put him through hell for making his plan fall apart._

When he put Amelia in her cell, she pointed out how his hip was hurt and offered to wrap it for him. He eventually accepted the offer, and then told her that he was going to throw his scythe at her to get me to reveal myself, and that she would have to stop it with her elbows. They practiced it a few times before he went upstairs to wait for me.

 _I'm glad to know she would have lived if I failed._

Then, the record played what happened about twenty minutes prior when he pointed out my weak points by making me angry and stomping on my broken foot. I turned my head and did my best to cover my ears because I knew the next scene, but I still heard myself protesting and him ignoring me.

 _Did he actually want to take advantage of me, or did he actually think I had other weapons in the places he decided to search? Honestly, it probably could have been both._

When it showed him looking at my bracelet, his thoughts said that he knew it was important because it was from a family member, and that he wasn't going to take that away because he hadn't felt the love of a family member in a long time. I really started thinking he could have potential to be good.

 _Maybe if he were outside of his circumstances, he could be a better person._

Then, after he yelled for me to fight him and stormed off after I revealed myself to Amelia, he was yelled at by his father again.

"Useless!" his father yelled. "You aren't fighting anyone! That girl is nothing but bait for the demon!"

"That's probably why you made me poison her!" Erican yelled.

 _How did I not hear any of this? It was probably because I was so focused on Amy. She's so cute._

I smiled when I thought of her as I began to become lightheaded from blood loss.

 _Come on, this record needs to pick up the pace._

"You know better than to go against me, child!" his father yelled.

"Do you mean just standing by and watching you put innocent lives at stake just to get an advantage on that demon? No! That isn't better! I wanted this to be between me and her, not me, her, her friend, and her father! I never wanted to put her _mother_ on the line either!" he yelled.

 _Damn, this is getting heated._

Erican's father grabbed his wrist like a claw and kept a firm grip on it to the point where the surrounding skin became red.

"Mark my words, boy." he growled. "If you change one bit of what's going to happen tonight, it will be the last night you ever see."

Then, he let go and Erican fell to the ground before running up the stairs and sitting in the chair he was sitting in earlier.

Then, instead of sleeping, he started crying. I could hear his thoughts as he figured out what to do.

"I'd rather this be my last night than let it be the night where I stand by and let that monster kill innocent people because of my help." he thought. "I'm going to make a deal with the hybrid girl that if she complies, her loved ones go free."

 _Yeah, yeah, I remember that part._

"After she agrees and I manage to get the other two out… I'll ask her to kill me." he said. I knit my eyebrows, slightly surprised at his plan.

"If I do it myself, I'll probably just be reborn as a rookie reaper if I'm even able to die by suicide. If I can't convince my father to drop this, then I'll take the pleasure of killing me away from him. That girl, despite being half-vermin, deserves that honor more."

 _Thank you, I guess?_

Then there was our fight. I was shocked at how much of a monster I looked like with my pointy teeth, hot pink eye, and my messy, tangled hair. My animal form didn't help either.

 _I didn't know that I could ever be that intimidating. Wow._

Then, he fell over the railing and went down to the bottom, screaming, and the record came to an end.

"Well," I said, taking a deep breath. "I guess I should fulfill his wish.

I held out my scythe, ready to cut the record, but something stopped me. I don't know if it was because I remembered how Erican looked as he was towering over me like that earlier that day, or because I knew there was good in him, but something just stopped me from finishing the job.

"No. I can't do it." I whispered.

I found his doomsday book in his pocket and flipped to Erican's page. I quickly scribbled in the remarks section the word "Exempt".

Erican's injuries healed in front of me before he sat up and gasped.

"You saved me?" he asked, breathing heavily. "But you're a demon!"

"I wasn't going to sink to your level. That's all." I said.

"Or was it because my record was so much of a sob story?" he asked.

"I guess it was both." I answered. "Now, I think I understand why your mother's death hurt you so much. It meant you were only left with your father."

"You saw that?" he asked.

"I saw everything." I answered. "I also saw how you keep up that arrogant exterior so people don't worry about you."

"It was your father who rescued you from me during the exam, wasn't he?" he asked, avoiding the subject.

I nodded.

"Did he ever tell you why he took away the only person who actually cared about me?" he asked.

"My father killed her after she kidnapped me in order to make my mother hurt after making her get demoted. I know this must be hard for you to hear." I said.

"How am I supposed to believe you?" he asked. "I bet your father told you to say that."

"If you wouldn't believe me, why would you ask me?" I asked.

He was silent in shock for a moment.

"I never really understood what happened. Not one bit." his voice started wavering and he put his hand to his forehead. "Did I ever really know what was going on?"

"You almost killed me because I was part-demon, and I ended up sparing you, so probably not." I answered bluntly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry for everything I've done. Is there any way that I could make it up to you?" he begged.

"William is nearby. If you can, go to him and tell him that his daughter isn't at risk anymore, and that he needs to get medical help. Also, for both our sakes, keep an open mind about people." I said. "I still have something I need to do."

He nodded and briskly went up the stairs.

"Wait!" he called from over the railing. "Who's his daughter?"

"Amelia!" I called. Erican's eyes widened as he gasped.

"That's how I reacted too." I called. "Now, go! Hurry!"

Erican went up the stairs and ran out of my sight.

I simply took a deep breath before lying on the ground from exhaustion. I could feel the warm blood seep through my clothes and soak into my hair.

 _It's over. Thank God all of this chaos with him is finally over._

I got back up shortly after, despite growing more lightheaded by the moment. Then, I started walking down the hall to see which cell my mother was in. My entire body hurt, and it was covered in blood that wasn't even mine for the most part, but I wasn't done yet. I walked past three cells: the one closest to the stairwell, where Amelia and I were held, an empty cell, and a cell where I thought I felt a presence, but I assumed that it was a false alarm, and if it a wasn't, it still wasn't important, because in the next cell over, I could feel my mother's presence.

 _Almost there, Mara. Almost there._

My knees started to shake when I was a meter away from the door.

 _No! Please just hold on for a few more seconds._

I began to fall forward after my legs began to give out, but someone grabbed my arm and kept me from hitting the ground. I turned around and saw a large figure before I was immediately struck by excruciating pain in my abdomen. I was frozen, and that gave my attacker an opportunity to strike two more times I was sent flying on the third and strongest one. My back slammed into the wall, and I used my legs to scoot myself up against it because I didn't have the strength to sit up on my own.

 _Damn. I should have listened when I sensed another reaper in there, but I just thought my senses were playing tricks on me._

I looked down at my abdomen and saw that my suit was getting even more soaked with blood than before due to the multiple wounds on my abdomen that looked like one large chunk was cut out of my core with how close they were. The pain rippled away from my core and deeper into it, and soon, my entire torso was stinging with searing hot pain. I touched my hand to the wound and the pain became twice as worse. I turned my palm out in front of me and saw that blood was dripping down my hand, even though I barely brushed my hand against the wounds.

"Damn it." I said through gritted teeth as tears welled in my eyes. "I'm losing too much blood."

"That's the idea, vermin." I heard a slightly familiar voice say. I looked up and saw someone that had a family resemblance to Erican. He was holding a mace with spikes as big as my fist that was covered with blood and gore , which I guessed was the weapon that I was struck with. I remembered who this man was from Erican's cinematic record.

 _This is Erican's father, and apparently he wants me dead just as much as his son did. I knew that this was too easy._

"So, you want me dead too, huh?" I asked.

"I don't know a lot about you, but I know about your father. The demon one, that is." he said.

"The demon father is the only father I have." I said. "He killed your wife, ruined your family, and made you more of an twisted and awful person than you already were. How'd I do?"

"Now, I'm making him feel the pain that I did all that time ago." he explained.

"So, that's why you decided to kidnap my mother? Was it to make my father feel what you did?" I asked.

"Now, that demon will feel even worse when he sees that his little princess is dead. My son may have been idiotic enough to try to change the plan and lose to someone like you, but I'm not. Besides, you're too weak to do anything to fight." he said.

"Maybe, but I _am_ strong enough for _this_!" I said, using the last bit of strength I had to throw my scythe in his direction, but he dodged it, and it went straight through the bars of the small window of the cell behind him and cut something that was hanging really low from the ceiling.

 _That's where Mum is, isn't it? I hope that scythe didn't hit her. That would be a problem._

"You missed." he said. "You failed like my idiot son, and now, you'll die like him, too."

 _Oh, you're in for a shock, Mister._

"Just because I didn't hit you doesn't mean I missed." I said weakly. "On another note, how can you say all of that about your son even though he died not even ten minutes ago?"

"It needed to be said, demon." he said.

"No, it didn't." I said. "You can't even take a few minutes to mourn your dead child? What kind of father are you?"

"What do you even know about fathers?" he asked. "Yours didn't think you were even important enough to be there with you for even one day, now did he?"

"That's where you're wrong about him, just like I was." I said, even weaker now, because I was losing energy by the second. "He thought my mother and I were too important for him to stay. He didn't want to risk being an awful parent. In other words, he didn't want to risk being like _you_."

"Are you saying he's a good father?" the man asked.

"From the few hours I've talked to him, yes. I believe he would have done a good job if he was an active parent during my childhood. For one, he actually cared about his child, so in that way, he's already better than you." I said before coughing up some blood that dripped down the corners of my lips _._

"You act so strong, but, especially with that blood dripping down the corners of your lips, you look like a puppet with it's strings cut." he commented.

"I'd rather have cut strings than strings pulled by _you_." I said.

"Say goodbye to this world, and burn in Hell where you belong, vermin." he said as he gripped his scythe, and tears fell down my face as I tilted my head towards the ceiling.

 _If I knew this was how it was going to go, and that I was going to end up dying like this, I would have just taken Erican's deal. I didn't though. I took too big of a risk and it's all crashing down. I failed, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, everyone. Mum, I'm sorry that I couldn't even finish my original plan of making sure that you weren't hurt because of my slip-up. Amelia, I'm sorry for promising that I'd come back alive and probably not being able to honor that promise. Dad, I'm sorry that our short time together ended like it did. Passion, I'm sorry that you won't understand why we aren't coming home, and that no one will be there to take care of you. I'm so, so sorry, everyone._

The man approached me and I closed my eyes, accepting my fate.

Suddenly, I heard a door bust down and the sound of a revving motor rang through my ears, and it was followed by Erican's father screaming in agony.

 _There's only one death scythe that sounds like that._

"Mum?" I asked weakly, opening my eyes to see her standing in front of me with blood covering her scythe and a vicious look on her face, which immediately softened upon seeing me.

"Mara!" she said, relieved, before kneeling and wrapping her arms around me in a hug. It hurt a bit, but I didn't mind.

"I'm sorry. If I had been more careful about my eye in my exam, none of this would have even happened." I sobbed. "All of this just happened because of-"

"Shhh, don't worry about all of that, Mara. It's over now." she reassured.

"Okay." I said.

"Let's get you out of here." my mother said, and I nodded, pulling away. I nodded.

"My arm!" my attacker yelled, and I saw that his right arm socket was just as much of a gory mess as mine was. "What did you do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" my mother snarled, looking behind her.

"I'll kill you, you cross-dressing freak!" he said coming towards us.

"No, I don't believe that you will." I heard a familiar voice say.

Then, I saw the aggressor get pinned to the wall by none other than a hedge trimmer through his hand.

"Don't move her, Grell! It will only make her condition worse! There's emergency personnel on the way!" the same voice called, and I knew exactly who it was.

 _Oh, it looks like the Stoic Spears is finally here. I never thought that I would say this, but thanks, Erican._

I saw William walk down the stairs, followed by Erican, who looked worried upon seeing me. He hid by the stairs so his father wouldn't notice him.

"There's only one reason you're still alive, and it's because you're going to tell me something." William said as he walked to the struggling man.

"Here for the insurance, aren't you, Spears?" Erican's father asked, chuckling.

William gripped the collar of the man's shirt and said through gritted teeth, "You had better tell me this like your life depends on it, because, believe me, it does. Now, where the hell is my daughter?"

"Right here!" I heard Amelia call out. William turned around and saw her standing outside her cell door and breathing deeply.

Upon regaining control of his emotions, he adjusted his glasses and said, "I'm relieved to see that you're-"

"Alive? Was that it?" she asked. "How am I supposed to believe that, when, out of all of the times I wished and prayed for you to come for me, you only show up when you hear I'll be killed if you do so?"

William came closer to her and said, "I-"

"What about when my adoptive mother caught me reading a book about the human world and I was starved for three days when I was eleven? Or when I ran away a year and a half later and I wasn't allowed outside for two months until I started going to the academy? How about when she did _this_?" she yelled, pulling hair off of her face to show her burn, and that her eye, though swollen shut, was shedding tears just like her left one.

"What was so bad about me staying with you that what I went through was a better choice? Why did it get to the point where I acted like I didn't know you while you were proctoring the exam because it was easier than acknowledging the fact that you finally decided to come back into my life?" she sobbed. She hung her head low with her clenched fists at her sides, and it killed me inside that I wasn't able to console her. It also killed me to know that seeing me so bloody and broken, would only making her feel worse.

"It's okay. Don't cry." I said very weakly.

"You care a lot about that girl, don't you?" my mother asked, trying to give a comforting smile as she brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"Yeah." I said, nodding. "In any case, what's happening with them is unpredictable, but it's pretty obvious what's going to happen to me."

The taste of metal filled my mouth and I coughed up more blood.

"Come on, don't say that, Mara. The doctors will fix you right up, and you'll be fine in no time, okay?" she said, smiling gently.

I didn't say anything back, because I knew that the doctors wouldn't be there in time, and they would deny helping me upon seeing my eyes if they wouldn't just finish me off.

Upon seeing my blank response, my mother took a deep breath and repeated, "You'll be fine, Mara." I knew that she was only trying to console me, and that she, with her glassy eyes and wavering voice showing she was at her breaking point, didn't even believe her own words.

"Okay." I said, growing weaker and more weary.

"I love you, Mara." she said, about to cry.

"I love you, too, Mum." I said before looking over at Amelia and William.

Amelia looked up at William and sniffed before asking, "Was it because I look too much like Mom, and you couldn't stand looking at me after reaping her?"

"No." he answered.

"Then why?" Amelia asked. "After you reaped Mom, why'd you just drop me on that horrible woman's doorstep? Every night, I've prayed that you would be there to bring me back, and you finally do when you hear that I'll die if you show up?"

"Are you saying that you're mad that I'm finally here?" William asked.

Amelia shook her head and gave him a hug, which he returned.

 _My god, he does have feelings!_

"I just didn't think you would be able to be cared for by the same man you saw collect your mother's soul." he said.

"That isn't what hurt me." Amelia sobbed. "It hurt that you just left me at some woman's doorstep without even trying to tell me why. How did you expect a five year old girl to understand why their father was just leaving them with some other reaper with the last words she hears from him for ten years being "I'll come for you someday."?"

"I'm so sorry, Amelia." he said. "After all of this is over, I'm taking you home; to your _real_ home."

"That's all I wanted to hear." she said.

 _This is good. Amelia is safe and with her father, and Mum is okay. No one was hurt because of my existence…_

"This is okay." I said as my eyes fluttered shut, and I was confident that they were not going to open again.

… _and now, no one will ever be._

 **A/N: Don't worry. This isn't the end! I'm not so awful as to end the story on something like this. See you next week! :)**

 **EDIT: I was reading this again just for fun and I just realized I messed up with Mara's age in the very beginning of the chapter. She's sixteen, not seventeen.**

 **MATH. IT'S IMPORTANT, KIDS.**


	13. That Demon, Regretting

**A/N: Hi! Elle here! Last chapter, Mara fought a bitter battle with Erican until he dug his scythe deep into her arm. However, she took that as an opportunity to push him to his defeat, sacrificing her right arm to do so. Then, in what was probably not actually really shocking, Mara spared Erican and told him to get help. She tried to make it to her mother's cell door, but was cut short when she was struck in the abdomen four times with a mace and sent flying into a wall by Erican's father! Knowing that she was probably facing death, she used the last bit of her strength to trow her scythe into Grell's cell door and finally say that she forgave her father before accepting what was to come. She didn't know that her scythe had done the best thing possible, and that was to free her mother, who then prevented Erican's father from attacking Mara from attacking her by sawing off his arm! His other arm was then pinned to the wall by William's scythe, and William, followed by Erican, demanded to know where his daughter was. Amelia came out and saw him, and she spilled all the sadness and pain she held within her before forgiving her father, who said he was taking her back home after theach crisis was over. Seeing that everyone was going to be okay, Mara accepted it and fell unconscious with a smile. What has a certain demon been doing all this time?**

Chapter Thirteen

Sebastian's POV

"Honestly." I sighed to myself as I stood alone in the underground area I called my residence. "How could I have been so idiotic?"

I was not only referring to my decision to stay behind as my daughter went to what was probably her toughest fight without me, despite what we were told, but my decisions as a whole.

My decision to decide to wait to go to the Grim Reaper Reform Association building.

 _You weren't ready. You couldn't possibly do your utmost, which you knew you had to do._

My decision to keep Mara with me instead of taking her to a hospital.

 _They would have examined her and found out her secret_.

My decision to allow that young man Erican to be anywhere near her during that exam.

 _You couldn't have known he would do that. You couldn't have known any of this._

My decision to stay away during Mara's childhood.

…

"You don't have any excuses for that, so you, Sebastian?" I asked myself.

"Sebastian." I said to myself. "How amusing that I still refer to myself with that name."

 _Because Grell knew you as Sebastian. She met you as Sebastian. She loved you as Sebastian._

 _However, it's still the name that my master gave me._

"My master…" I said to myself. "The one that kept Grell and I in circumstances where we could barely see each other. He was the one that gave us no other choice but for us have that damned arrangement, and I…"

 _You'll keep hiding behind that bratty earl just like you always have!_

The anger in Grell's voice was forever etched in my mind, as well as the fury in her eyes. That fury is almost what I saw before Mara left.

 _No, that wasn't anger. That was pain. She must have felt so hurt and betrayed, and I made her feel that way._

"I didn't want a to be a real parental figure to her because something like _this_ is exactly what I tried so hard not to do." I said to myself. "I wanted to refrain from having the chance to hurt her, but that's what hurt her the most. If there was any way I could-"

I was cut off when a strong hawk call sliced through the air and the hawk it belonged to stopped at my feet. It had a small satchel on its back, which must have been hard for the creature to carry. With that in mind, I knelt down and motioned for it to go on the ground. It did, and I noticed that it had that same insignia burned into it as the messenger hawk that informed Mara and I of Grell's abduction.

"I'm not very confident that this is a good message, but who can really be sure?" I asked myself as I opened the satchel. "Maybe Mara got a hold of one of these birds and wanted to send a message that everything went smoothly."

The second I laid eyes on the black piece of fabric in my hands, my blood ran cold, and I knew that whatever happened was quite unfortunate indeed.

"This is the sleeve of my coat that I used to treat Mara's broken foot." I said. "Something's happened to her. I can feel it."

I reached deeper into the small bag and took out a rolled up piece of paper.

"These are his demands, I presume." I said, unrolling the note. After dealing with my master getting abducted frequently in my time serving him, I had an idea about how such exchanges worked.

The note read in the awful handwriting as the last letter I received:

 **You didn't listen when I said to come with that other demon? That makes sense, given how you ran off the second I saw you next to Mary Jennan's corpse three years ago, but enough about that.**

 **Your little princess is paralyzed and locked up in a cell right now, completely defenseless to whatever urges strike me. If you wont come here to pay for the life you took, she'll have to suffice.**

 _ **I've already said what you need to do before.**_

 _ **Tick tock, devil**_.

-E.J.

My eyes flickered red as rage burned within me.

"I killed that wench because she would have killed my daughter." I said, gritting my teeth. "If that vengeful fool knew anything about having a child, he would have, too."

"Now, I'll make sure he joins her," I said as my fangs started to emerge, "and I'll do so in a manner that's a hundred times worse than I did to her."

I left my underground area and onto the surface, where I saw that there was a raging thunderstorm.

"Mara must be terrified right now." I said to myself. "I must hurry."

I ran as fast as I could on my way to my destination until I was stopped by a metal pole blocking my path. I looked up at the figure on the roof of the building to the right of me that was sending out said pole.

"I haven't had the displeasure of seeing you for quite some time, Spears." I called.

"Yes." William said, coming down to the pavement. "The decade and a half that we didn't gaze upon each other were much more tolerable than the time where we were in each other's line of sight, Sebastian."

"Why are you blocking my path like this?" I asked.

"Important souls are going to be collected at the G.R.R.A. shortly." he explained. "I can't allow you to be there."

"Well, I can't allow my daughter to perish." I said. "So, I believe you will either stay out of my way, or wish that you did."

We locked eyes and knew we both had the same idea. He gripped his scythe as I pulled out silverware, but we were interrupted by a teenage boy running over to us in a blur of blonde and panting heavily. I recognized him as the very same young gentleman I defended Mara from at the end of her exam.

"You seem as if you were in a hurry to get here, Mr. Jennan." William remarked. "What makes you come here so urgently?"

"Amelia… safe… you can… go there now…" he panted, out of breath. "Mara… hurt… needs… medical help."

Those five words made my blood run cold.

 _Is she one of the "important souls" William mentioned?_

"I don't know who Amelia is, but I assume she's important to you. You must know much I need to be there for Mara." I said. "Please."

"Fine." he answered, retracting his scythe. "This is simply because I know you need to be there for your child. Nothing more."

"I didn't expect for it to be so." I said before running to the building. When I opened the door, I saw the the room was empty, but that there was blood on the railing of the stairwell that appeared to go up to the highest floor, so I went there to find a small puddle of blood in the center of the room that left a train to the stairwell, where there was a slightly larger splatter of blood next to a gap in the stairs.

 _Oh no. I hope that isn't Mara's._

My hopes were crushed when I looked down at the bottom of the stairwell and I saw a pool of blood that took up the entire bottom of the stairwell, and in the middle was Mara's detached arm. My mouth stood agape as my eyes widened.

 _I'm too late, aren't I? I spend too long caring about trivial issues to stop her from losing her arm and probably her life._

"What do you know about fathers?" a voice asked, coming from the bottom floor. "You're didn't think you were good enough to stay for even one day, now did he?"

 _He could be talking to Mara. He doesn't need to say it. I already know._

"That's where you're wrong about him, just like I was." Mara's voice said weakly, making me feel slightly taken aback. "He thought my mother and I were _too_ important to stay. He didn't want to risk being a bad parent. In other words, he didn't want to risk being like _you_."

 _What? She isn't mad about it anymore?_

"Are you saying that he's a good father?" the man's voice asked.

 _Yes, Mara. Are you saying that?_

"Yes. I believe he would have done a good job if he were there for my childhood." she answered. "For one, he actually cared about his child, so in that way, he's already better than you."

I smiled, knowing that she had forgiven me.

She then proceeded to cough really roughly and weakly.

 _She must be really hurt, and I let it happen._

"Finish your brooding and stand aside, Sebastian." a familiar, droning voice.

"I cannot." I said, turning to William. "My daughter is down there."

"As is mine." he said, adjusting his glasses. "However, if you go down there now, you'll be putting your family in danger. His vengeance stops for no bystander, Sebastian. It will be best for you and everyone else if you wait here until we come back up."

"I only want what's best for them, so I'll do that." I said, standing idly as William and the blonde gentleman went down the stairs.

As the time seemed to crawl slower and slower as I waited for those two to come back up, I took note of exactly how many people were down there. I could sense those two reapers, obviously. The blonde gentleman was by the stairs, and William was close to a young girl as they seemed to be talking. The man who talked to Mara was up against a wall, as if he were trapped there. In contrast, Mara, who was obviously growing weaker, was up against the opposite wall, and Grell, with how close to her she was, was comforting her.

"Grell is alive. That's such a relief." I sighed to myself.

However, I could still sense one other soul, standing still and afar from the others. I tried to take a few minutes to find out who it was, but I couldn't believe it.

 _No, that's impossible. It couldn't possibly be-_

My thoughts were interrupted by William and two others coming up the stairs, signaling me that I could go down. I leapt over the railing and landed at the bottom of the stairs. I was shocked at the blood-covered hallway before me. The man that talked to Mara was tied to the door and had multiple wounds, and Grell was holding Mara, who was unconscious and covered in blood.

"Is she-" I said, stopping myself.

Grell lifted her head attentively, knowing my voice anywhere, and froze. I did the same for a few moments.

 _What an unconventional reunion._

 **A/N: An unconventional reunion, indeed. What will happen next? See you tomorrow! :)**


	14. That Demon, Watching

**A/N: Hi! Elle here! Last chapter, after being informed of Mara's capture, Sebastian went to find her and was met with William, who was going to stop him. They were interrupted by erican, who said that Mara was hurt and Amelia was safe. While waiting to be able to enter the scene, Sebastian sensed amother soul whose presence seemed to be impossible. When he finally entered the scene he caught the attention of Grell, who hadn't heard his voice in a decade and a half. Who is this unknown individual, and what is their plan?**

Chapter Fourteen

Unknown's POV

I watched the scene play out from hiding, and maybe I would have enjoyed it, had it not been for a young girl bleeding to death. I don't mean the reunion between parents and their children, but the pitiful excuse for a person struggling with all his might against his well-deserved death.

"Alright, you found your little girl. Now, let me go!" the man yelled at William T. Spears, struggling to get the hedge trimmer out of his only hand.

William went into one of the cells and brought out some rope.

"You would have left my daughter to rot, wouldn't you have?" William asked. "I think it's fitting that you see how much you enjoy it."

He yanked out the hedge trimmer, took him by the wrist, and tied it to one of the bars of the cell door window.

 _I must admit that I enjoy his way of handling this_.

Then, after positioning my black hood over my head, I walked near the man and he started begging for me to help him.

"I can't die here!" the man begged. "Please! Save me! I'll give you everything I have! I'll give you my own son!"

"You are truly a pathetic excuse of life, going from nearly killing a teenage girl who did nothing to you that wasn't to defend herself to begging for your life like a dog. Furthermore, you're trying to offer your own child as payment?" I commented, putting my hand inside my black cloak for a moment.

"I'll make sure the air stops getting wasted by your breathing." I said before bringing out a knife.

"Please wait!" a teenage boy yelled a few feet away from me. I saw a boy with voluminous jaw-length blonde hair and lime green eyes coming over to me.

"Son!" the man, who I supposed was his father, called. "Quick, help me get this-"

The boy outstretched his hand to me, with his head hung low, and asked, "May I borrow that knife of yours, please?"

Knowing what he was about to do, I handed it to him.

The man began to say, "Just hurry up and-"

He was cut off when his son stabbed him in the stomach.

Blood instantly stated squirting and spurting and I stepped out of the way in order to avoid getting soaked.

"Son…" the man said, coughing up blood.

"Was I your son when you broke my wrist after I tried to pick up your scythe when I was ten? Was I your son when you gave me a black eye when I was eleven for not stealing from one of the kids at school? Was I your son when you and Mother were fighting when I was twelve, and I wasn't sure that I would wake up with the same number of living parents as I did the night before? Was I your son thirty seconds ago when you offered me to whoever that is?" He gestured to me.

"Useless… child…" the man said.

"Was I your son when a demon girl, whom I had hurt and violated for years, showed me more kindness in sparing my life, which I don't think I deserved, than you, who beat me and yelled at me and abused me for only looking up to you and loving you as my father, to the point where I would've wanted to have been killed by that demon earlier if it meant I didn't have to spend another day with you!"

He had stabbed his father six times at this point.

"Was I your son then?" he asked, stabbing the man with every word.

"Well, it's very obvious that you were never my father." he said before he spat on him.

He handed me my knife back before running to the group of people consisting of Grell Sutcliff, William, a blonde teenage girl next to him, and a teenage girl with black hair in Grell's arms. William said that he would get quite some overtime once he started working, and I stopped paying attention to the ordeal after that.

 _I know what to do, so I'm going to do it._

I was a fair distance behind Grell as she was on her knees and held the nearly dead body of a teenage girl in her arms. The blonde girl was certainly worried, with her hand over her mouth as she quietly said "no" and shook her head, but William showed little to no emotion.

"William, she's fainted!" Grell shouted.

"Don't move her or she'll lose even more blood. We'll get a doctor here immediately." he said, taking his scythe and easily going straight up to the top of the stairs, and the two blondes just ran up the stairs.

In contrast, a demon came to the bottom of the stairwell in a blur of black before halting at the sight before him.

"Is she...?" I heard a very familiar and worried voice ask before stopping himself, as if nearly revealing a dangerous secret.

 _He's here, too. Just like I expected._

Grell, with her back to him, said nothing. Although, I did see her life her head attentitively.

"Grell, I'm sorry." he said. "I didn't decline parenthood because of you or our daughter, and it surely wasn't because the two of you weren't good enough. If I thought anyone wasn't good enough, it was me."

"What?" Grell asked.

"I couldn't even take good care of my master and he ended up slipping through my fingers. I wasn't going to let myself make those mistakes against a child I actually care about." he explained. "Now, I see that none of the damage I imagined thought I would do could measure to what happened in my absence."

I saw tears escape the demon's eyes before he said in a wavering voice, "I'm sorry, Grell. I'm so, so sorry."

"Stay…" she whispered.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"I know this must be strange, considering how I yelled at you and stormed off fifteen years ago, but please… don't leave." she said.

"Of course, Grell." Sebastian answered.

A doctor rushed down the stairs with a case of supplies, followed by William and the blondes.

"Lay the girl on the floor gently and get back! I need space for this!" he yelled, and everyone backed away. Sebastian held Grell close to him.

After a few minutes, though it probably felt like an eternity to the five of them, the man shook his head with a somber expression. Any sign of hope washed away from everyone's faces upon seeing it, and hearing what was to follow.

"She has moments left, I'm afraid. I'm so sorry, but I can't save her." the doctor said before making his way up the stairs.

Grell turned to the man that was tied to the cell door and asked, "Is he dead?"

"He was stabbed with a human's knife, so he's merely wounded." Sebastian answered.

"True, but look on page forty-one of your to-die list, Grell." William ordered.

Grell looked in her book before she fixated a deadly glare at the man tied to the door and walked to him, the clicking of her shoes against the concrete filling the air with more stillness and quiet intensity than before.

"It should be _you_ dying, you monster. _You_ should be dying for what you did, not her." she said with ice cold bitterness in her voice. "My daughter, who did nothing to hurt you and gave up her arm and her life for the good of others, is dying in a pool of her own blood, while _you_ , who made her be in this condition simply because she was related to the demon that killed your horrible wife, just have some wound."

She snarled, gripping her death scythe, and said, "That's going to change."

Grell swung her death scythe across the pathetic reaper's lower abdomen, slicing him apart with one fell swoop. The cinematic record started to spiral out, but was then sliced by her as well. The man was limp and lifeless, but that wasn't enough for Grell, who then sliced an "x" across his chest, sliced across his neck, and through his the bit of his abdomen that was still attached to that half of him.

She took a few deep breaths before she sobbed freely as Sebastian held her close.

"Our daughter is dying, Sebastian." she sobbed. "If I hadn't followed that man, she'd still be-"

"It's not your fault, Grell." he said. "I should have been there. I should have always been there. I'm sorry."

"I knew this was going to happen." she sobbed.

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian asked.

"A few days ago, when I was looking through my death list to see if I could get the souls collected early so I could find Mara something to congratulate her for passing her exam, I-I saw her name and picture on one of the pages. I hoped to God that it was a mistake, but deep down I knew that something awful was going to happen to her on her exam day, and that it would kill her. That's why I made her that bracelet." she said.

"You wanted to make her happy on her last day, even though she didn't know it was so." Sebastian said.

"Yes, but that wasn't the only reason." Grell sobbed. "She was on _my_ death list, so that meant…" she choked on her words.

"You would have had to collect your own daughter's soul." Sebastian finished her sentence.

Grell nodded and said, "It was meant to be one last gesture of love before I… sent her off."

She continued crying as Sebastian kept her in his embrace.

The blond girl started crying as well, and William's eyes became glassy. The blonde boy looked like he was about to cry from frustration.

"Why, damn it!?" he yelled, slamming his fist on the ground. "Why does everyone that actually makes my life tolerable die!?"

"Erican, this isn't about you." the blonde girl sobbed, looking at him. "Mara's the one that's...that's…"

She couldn't finish her sentence before she succumbed to her tears and continued sobbing.

She sniffed and said, "Maybe she'd have a chance if you didn't-"

"I know, alright? I know everything that I've done, and it was all for something that I never truly understood one bit! I never understood her internal struggle, and I blindly tried to kill her just because her father killed my mother, but I never knew that it was because he only tried to protect Mara!" Erican shouted. "If I could take anything back or fix anything in my wasteful and useless life, it would be that I never kept pursuing her, I never tried to go after her, that I never breathed a word of it to my father! I'm sorry, okay? If I could give her my life, I would do it in a heartbeat!"

 _That won't be necessary._

After repositioning my hood again so it hid my face with the aid of the shadows, I walked over to Grell and said, "I can save her if you allow me to."

"She's already on the death list, and she's too far along for an exception from it. It's not like it would work, anyway. Demons are excluded from them. There's nothing you can do." Grell sobbed.

My eyes flickered hot pink as I said, "Yes, there is. That list doesn't account for the presence of my kind."

Grell looked at me and said, "In that case, please do whatever you need to save her. I'm begging you, whoever you are."

Sebastian looked at me and nodded stoically.

I walked over and said the same thing to the blonde girl and the others, and they nodded. I walked over and knelt by Mara's side and took a deep breath as I positioned my hands over her.

Blue light expelled from my hands and I spread one across her wounds from the mace and one across her arm socket, healing them both. I didn't give her a new arm, though, nor did I heal her other cuts, because I didn't want to do more than what was needed. Then, I pressed my hand on her chest and expelled a spark of light to put some life back into her.

I saw her breathe in deeply and saw her eyelids squeeze a bit as color returned to her ashen face, which assured me and everyone else, as told by their relieved faces, that she was going to be fine. Knowing that, I walked away and made my way up the stairs.

Then, amongst voices of relief and joy, I heard footsteps behind me.

"There's no need to thank me." I said without turning around. "Don't expect me to tell you how I did that, either. I barely know anything as to how I've discovered that ability."

"Understood." my follower said. "I would simply like to know _why_ you did that. Care to enlighten me?"

I sighed before taking off my hood and turning around.

"Consider that your payment, Sebastian." I said, looking him in the eye.

Sebastian seemed somewhat taken aback, whether it was because he didn't recognize me at first, or because he didn't expect me to give back for lending his power and services so long ago.

Either way, he smiled and bowed, putting his hand over his chest.

"Yes, My Lord."

I smiled slightly before putting my hood back on and leaving the scene.

 **A/N: Aww, wasn't that nice? I'll post the last two chapters next week. Until then, farewell, my darling readers.**


	15. That Hybrid, After the Storm

**A/N: Hi! Elle here with the second to last chapter of this story. Previously, Sebastian came to the G.R.R.A. building and found Grell holding an unconscious and blood-covered Mara in her arms. When the red reaper heard the demon's voice for the first time in a decade and a half, she was, surprisingly, not hostile as she begged him not to leave again. That non-hostility was short lived, however, when she brutally murdered Ellis Jennan, who had already been stabbed by his own son, Erican, after a doctor told her that Mara only had a few minutes left before her death. However, such a fate was narrowly evaded when the demon Ciel Phantomhive healed her injuries and saved her from the verge of death as payment to Sebastian. Now that everything has somewhat calmed down, what else is there left to do?**

Chapter Fifteen

Mara's POV

When my vision came into focus, I could see the ceiling and noticed that everyone I cared about was watching over me. My mother, Erican, and Amelia were definitely relieved. William was there as well, and he showed little to no emotion.

 _Nothing out of the ordinary, I see._

"You're okay!" Amelia said, beaming.

"Yeah." I said, sitting up. "I don't get it though. Wasn't I just - how did I - shouldn't I be dead?"

"Well, because of your injuries, yes," my mother answered. "but there was - well, actually, I don't have a clue what happened."

"I can enlighten you all on that subject." a familiar voice said. I turned my head to see my father walking up to us.

"I guess you showed up after all." I said, smiling. He nodded before kneeling down and joining the circle of people who were relieved that I wasn't dead.

"H-hello." Erican stammered.

 _My god, he's a nerd._

"Greetings. Are you one of my daughter's friends now?" my father asked.

"Well…" Erican looked at me.

"It's complicated." I said.

"Well, it seems that my young master has learned how to heal others in his time as a demon. Since he never was able to fulfill his end of the contract by letting me take his soul, saving you was his way of giving back." he said.

"Huh." my mother said. "Well, I guess I should thank that little brat."

"He said there was no need. Besides, he's gone now." my father said.

"That's a relief. I don't think I'd handle two and a half demons here." William said, adjusting his glasses. "I could barely handle half of one in the examination room earlier today."

 _He knew the whole time?_

"So that's why you focused on me, not my shoes?" I asked.

"Well, that too." he answered. "Anyway, we'll have to take you away."

"What!?" everyone else and I exclaimed.

 _After all of this, I'm just getting taken away? Where am I even going?_

"Well, of course." he said. "Your ankle should get checked, along with the other injuries that healing demon didn't heal. After all, we shan't have the new rookies go into the field with injuries such as yours."

"Wait, does this mean I passed my exam?" I said, sitting up straight and feeling the day take an immediate positive turn.

 _Please say yes. I've never wanted someone to say yes so much in my life._

"In normal circumstances, you would have failed having not returned by half past ten. However, given the incident that unfolded, we gave you an exemption." he said.

 _Oh my god, it's happening._

"You mean-"

"Yes. Congratulations, Miss _Sutcliff._ " he said, wincing at saying that name in a congratulatory way. "You passed your final grim reaper examination. You are hereby a professional grim reaper."

I felt a smile jump onto my face at that statement. I gasped in joy before saying "thank you" what must have been twenty times, or until he put a gloved finger on my lips.

"That's enough." he said, and I nodded. "Now, if that doctor is still in the building, we should find him immediately. Stay here. I don't trust that he will take kindly to a demon being here."

"Then, I suppose I'll stay here, too." my father said.

"Good. The rest of you, come on." William ordered, and everyone followed him.

"You probably want to know how this happened, don't you?" I asked, nodding to my right shoulder.

"Why wouldn't I?" my father asked.

"Well, first, Erican tried to make me angry enough to try to fight him, and when I fell for it, he stomped on my broken foot and paralyzed me afterwards. Then, he did what any teenage boy would do when the girl they've had an unhealthy attraction to for five years was paralyzed at their feet. He just started grabbing a bunch of different places on my body even though I told him to stop. I don't even know why he would have listened. I really don't want to go too deep into that ordeal if I don't have to."

My father's eyes flickered into a hot pink color as he said through gritted teeth, "I'll kill him."

"I almost did." I said. "I saved him after I saw what he'd been through. You just met him a few minutes ago actually."

"Oh, did I? Is that how you lost your arm, Mara?" he asked, much calmer, and I nodded.

"I knew it was going to happen, but it didn't phase me. I was steps away from finally putting that guy in his place and making sure that everyone else was safe, and I wasn't going to stop just for some limb."

"I wouldn't have expected you to." he said. "I just wish I was there to do something."

"You already did something." I said. "I wouldn't have been able to save Amelia when a scythe was flying towards her if I didn't use my wings, and, most of all, I would still feel awful about myself and would try to push my demon instincts away."

"No, but you wouldn't have felt that way at all if I was there for you." he said. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm not angry anymore." I said.

"I know. I heard you imply such things earlier when I heard you talking with that young man's father. As you may be able to guess, I still didn't get close enough in time to stop the damage, though." he said.

"You heard what I said?" I asked. He nodded and smiled gently.

"It's a bit ironic. The last time I mentioned you to someone in the Jennan family, it was really negative, and now…"

Even though I only had only one arm to do so, I hugged him the best that I could.

"I love you, Dad." I finally said. I felt him hug me back.

"I love you too, Mara." he said.

I pulled away and looked at the corpse of Erican's father, which was cut in half and deeply wounded in several places on his top half.

"Mum was pretty torn up with my condition, wasn't she?" I asked.

"Yes, I would say she was much more torn up than that gentleman is now." he answered.

"We found him~!" my mother called, and we both turned our attention to her, Amelia, Erican, and William taking a doctor down the stairs with them.

"Alright, alright." the doctor said. "You're taking me all the way down to see-"

He cut himself off when he saw our eyes.

"Demons!" he yelled, pointing at us and breathing heavily.

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that, thank you." my father said.

"Forget it! I'm not helping the likes of you!" the doctor yelled before turning around and trying to go back up the stairs.

He didn't get very far though, because my mother grabbed him by the back of the coat and brought out her death scythe readily. William, Amelia, and Erican did the same.

"Oh, I believe you will. If you want to live to see the next sunrise, that is." she said, and the man nodded furiously.

"T-there's a hospital nearby that will be happy to take her in!" he said.

"Thank you." she said coldly. "Come on, everyone!"

My father picked me up and held me bridal-style and said, "You know, for a creature of darkness, you're surprisingly light."

"I know." I sighed, hanging my head.

"Let's go, then." he said.

When we exited the building, and started making our way to the hospital, I could see Erican going in a different direction.

"You aren't coming to the hospital with us?" I asked.

"If that's alright with you." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just need some time to evaluate all of this. I'll see you around."

"How's that hip of yours, Erican?" I asked.

After looking taken aback at how I knew about his injured hip, he said, "I just think it needs some ice. See ya."

Then, he simply walked away.

It wasn't long before we got to the hospital, and I was taken to get my leg treated. The doctor who treated my injury, who had long, grey hair that was highlighted in the flickering lights of the hospital room, was open-minded about me and gave me proper treatment for my ankle and foot even though he saw my eye.

"You know, you seem familiar to me somehow, but I've never seen you before." I said.

"That's true, but _I've_ seen _you_ before." he said, emitting an eerie laugh as he put proper and sterile wrapping around my right foot and ankle.

"How's that possible?" I asked.

"Well, I give my answers for a price of laughter." the man said.

"What?" I asked.

 _How in the world did this fellow get his medical licence?_

"That's what I would say to someone that weren't the child of two people I've known so well." he answered.

"You know my parents?" I asked.

The doctor nodded and pointed to my eye before saying, "Three years ago, I saw you even when _you_ couldn't."

I gently put my fingers below my eye and said, " _That's_ why you sounded familiar."

He nodded and said, "You know, I probably could have just given you a donor's eye that night. It would have been completely like your left one, too."

"Why didn't you?" I asked. "None of the awful things that happened today would have happened if my demon eye hadn't been seen."

"Yes, but would you have truly been yourself if you had any other eye?" he said.

"Do you even know who my real self even is?" I asked.

"No, but did you?" he answered.

I was silent as I looked down at the ground.

"It sounds like you were scared that you'd never know who your true self was, and that contributed to why you stabbed your eye." he asked. "Am I wrong?"

"No." I said, shaking my head.

"It looks like you've figured it out, though." the doctor remarked. "It also looks like you've come from an intense fight with one of your own; a reaper, and a young one at that."

"How did you-"

"The cuts on your hip and outer thigh are from sickles, which are the types of blades that trainee reapers use in their final exams, are they not?" he asked. "It's also been less than an hour, given how the wounds have not yet dried or formed a scab."

"Very observant." I commented, wincing as he cleaned the wounds.

"I'm quite experienced in noticing these things." he remarked as bandaged the cuts. "After all, I am also a mortician in addition to being a grim reaper. That's why I'm called Dr. Undertaker."

"Got it." I said, nodding. He gave me a crutch and helped me stand up from the rickety, wooden chair. I had a hard time walking with the crutch at first, but after a few minutes, I was back on my feet.

Well, actually, I was back on my foot.

It's the thought that counts.

When I opened the door to the waiting area, I saw all of the people I loved waiting for me.

William was there, too.

"Did you get fixed up?" my mother asked.

"Yup." I said, nodding.

"I'll make the other reapers at the office aware of your "specialty". They won't be giving you any problems." William said, adjusting his glasses.

"I can't thank you enough, sir." I said.

"I can say the same to you, Sutcliff." he said, still adjusting to praising that surname and looking at Amelia, who was standing next to him. "My only family left would be dead if it weren't for you. It's the least I can do. That reminds me, since Amelia isn't able to see cinematic records due to her human eyes, she'll be your partner."

"Yes, sir!" I said, trying to contain my joy.

Amelia walked up to me, smiling, and said, "I'm still so relieved that you're here right now. I'll see you when you come in on Monday, or later, if your ankle still takes a while to heal."

I smiled at her and said, "Come on, Amy. Only death could have a chance at stopping me from seeing you." I said, lifting my hand to tap her nose. The moment I lifted my arm from my crutch, I wobbled and fell forward. Thankfully, I fell right into Amelia's arms.

"Oh, okay. This works." I said.

Amelia helped me get back on my feet and gave me my crutch before asking if I was okay.

"If you mean simply from the fall, yup." I answered. "If you just mean in general…"

I nodded to my right arm, or, more specifically, my lack of it.

"Not yet." I said, laughing.

Amelia smiled and giggled a bit before saying, "Then I'll see you on Monday!"

"You sure will!" I said.

With that, my father, my mother, and myself went home.

I wasn't that relieved to see the red walls and burgundy furniture since the incident with Erican's mother three years prior. To add to that calmness and relief, I heard none other than Passion barking with each step as she came down the stairs. She sat down at my feet and I kneeled down to pet her. She released a whimper of confusion.

"Aww, I know, Passion." I said, scratching behind her ear. "I can't scratch your ear and rub your belly at the same time anymore. It's sad isn't it, girl?"

She rolled off of her stomach, walked up to my father, and started circling around and sniffing him, which made him look slightly taken aback. Then she started barking and trying to climb his leg.

"Aww! That's how she shows she likes someone new!" I said.

My father stood there for a moment before picking up Passion and saying, "The feeling is mutual. She's quite a beautiful breed."

I smiled.

 _He's lying. He hates dogs. Mum told me. It's sweet that he's enduring it just to make us happy though._

I went into my room and got changed into my pyjamas after showering off and getting rid of all of the blood that covered me. When I got under the covers, I finally started to feel like everything, for once in my life, was calm. I didn't have any haunting thoughts or big issues about myself to contemplate, and I was glad about that.

"Get some rest, Mara." my mother said. "Tomorrow, you can tell us about how your exam went. Would you be alright with sharing?"

I nodded. She came over to my nightstand and gently put my bracelet and scythe on it.

"Oh yeah." I yawned. "I guess I kind of forgot about that."

"How did you know that throwing the scythe into the cell would work the right way?" my father asked.

"I didn't, actually." I answered. "I tried throwing it at Erican's father and I missed. I'm glad it worked out like that though."

"We are too." my mother said, before she and my father brought me into a family hug. "We love you, Mara."

"I love you too." I said, trying my best to hug them back.

"Goodnight." my mother said.

"Sleep well." my father said. Then, they both walked out and my father closed the door behind him.

I lied down, pulled my blankets closer, and started drifting off in the peaceful silence.

 _Wait. Why is it so quiet?_

I looked through the window and saw the starry night sky and the beautiful moon. There was not a cloud in sight.

 _That's right._

 _The storm is over._

I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

 **Aww. Nice and calm ending. Isn't that nice? Well, the last chapter comes out tomorrow, and it won't be gut wrenching. Pinky promise! See you tomorrow!**


	16. That Demon and That Reaper, In Love

**A/N: Hi! Elle here with the final chapter of the story. To those of you that have been reading since it got posted and have been waiting on the weekly updates, I hope you had a fun journey. To those of you that have just binge read this story, this is the end of that wild ride. I want to thank all of you that stuck with the story and read it to the end, which is here.**

 **In our previous chapter, Mara finally told her dad she loved him and gave him a hug, ultimately healing the emotional wound that she always had since he left. Willaim also informed her that she passed her exam and was a professional as of then. After she arrived at the hospital. Dr. Undertaker treated Mara's unhealed injuries and, after saying goodbye to Amelia and falling into her arms, she went home with her parents. After she was cleansed and was ready to fall asleep Grell and Sebastian both gave her a hug before they wished her goodnight and left. Mara, noticing that the storm was over, figuratively and literally, she peacefully fell asleep. Now, all there is left is for Sebastian and Grell to have some time together where their daughter isn't on the verge of death. What will unfold?**

 **I'll give you a hint:**

 **This chapter is the reason I have Sebastian and Grell filtered as a pairing ;).**

Chapter Sixteen

Sebastian's POV

Even though it is probably needless to say, being alone with Grell for the first time in over a decade and a half was completely and utterly nerve-racking, to say the least. On a more positive note, it was the first time I had been in her room since the last time she cleaned it, which was probably recent, given how tidy everything was.

"So you were the demon that killed Mary Jennan?" Grell asked.

 _What a lovely start to a conversation._

"Yes. What of it?" I asked. "Were you close to her?"

"Unless you count being close to strangling her, no." she declined. "She was always complaining and showed no respect for me when we worked together. It was her own fault for getting demoted, yet she blamed it on me. If I heard about her trying to snatch up Mara _before_ you killed her, _I_ would be the target of her husband and son's revenge."

"Of course you would be, Grell." I said. "I'd expect nothing less from you."

"Honestly, I don't know what that man back there saw in her to the point that he almost killed our daughter just to hurt you." she said.

"He already hurt me when he put your life at risk." I said, gently turning her face towards mine. "In fact, I'm slightly irate that his son killed that man quickly and relatively painlessly before I had a chance to get to him. For trying to hurt you and Mara, I would have done so much worse if I had the chance."

"Of course you would have, Bassy." She said. "I'd expect nothing less from you."

I smiled gently.

"Grell, how were you able to accept me back in your life so quickly back there?" I asked.

"Haven't you been here for a while now, my raven?" she asked.

"I have no idea what you mean to imply, Grell." I said, looking away.

She turned to her nightstand and picked up a raven feather. No, it was one of _my_ feathers.

 _She kept one of them?_

"Come now, Darling." she said. "You think I went almost sixteen years without noticing this? I thought you said you never lie, or did that exclusively apply to your young bratster?"

She pointed the feather at me in a playfully accusing way, and I chuckled lightly at her play on words.

 _Bratster. How very appropriate._

"No, it didn't. The moment I told him so long ago you didn't matter to me, such a statement lost its truthfulness. So, how long _did_ it take for you to notice?"

"I found this when I found Mara in the streets when she was seven after some mean students chased her out of class on her first day because they saw her right eye. That was also when she found Passion. I just knew the very moment I saw this feather. I didn't know why or how it was you, but I just knew." she answered, holding my hand.

"The lucky number seven, hm?" I asked.

She nodded before explaining, "Well, seven years doesn't even feel very long to people like us. We've lived through centuries upon centuries, so seven years is like a few months, isn't it?"

"It didn't feel like that to me, I'm afraid." I said in a solemn voice.

"Eh?" she asked.

"Those years felt unbearably long to me. It was most likely due to the fact that everyday, I had to live with the fact that I had hurt you so badly and that I had left Mara to live in the reaper world even though she needed guidance when it came to anything relating to demons. I know I already said so back at the reform building, but I'm so, so sorry, Grell."

"When I first knew you were there watching over us, I didn't know what it meant. I thought you were just… well… I don't know, but when I finally heard Mara explain why you left when that _bastard_ was moments away from killing her back there, I finally understood that you were simply trying to protect us from yourself. To make such a sacrifice…" she said, caressing my cheek. "I love you, Sebastian."

We locked eyes, crimson red to yellow and green, and I said, "I love you too, Grell. I know it's implied, but the agreement is broken. My young bratster has no significance, now that the contract is fulfilled."

"Good." Grell said, smiling gently. "Besides, how can he stop _this_?"

She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. When I got past the initial shock, I kissed her back. Time slowed to a stop, and all of the undesirable feelings that may have been between us had washed away, and all that was left was passion and love.

I broke away from her only to say, "I don't believe that _anyone_ can." before locking lips with her once again.

"It's quite warm in here." I said, pulling the collar of my shirt. "Please excuse me, but I think I have to take some of my clothes of off."

"Oh, I think I can help you with that, Darling." Grell purred in a deadly and flirtatious tone.

"You most certainly can, Grell." I said with an equally flirtatious tone. "In fact, please do."

 **A/N: Well, you probably know what happened after that. I gotta keep it T rated after all.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this story! I loved writing it and I am so glad I got to share it with you.**

 **If anything was really confusing or hard to understand, feel free to PM me!**

 **I don't have anything else to say. So, without further ado, farewell, my darling readers, until my next work!**


	17. Extra: That Ronald, A Good Friend

**A/N: Hi! Elle here! I heard some of your wanted an extra, and since I want to write extras just as much as you want them, I decided to take up the challenge! I thought that there was one character that got overlooked in the plot, only being mentioned from someone at a distance or in a flashback, and I don't feel like that should stick. So… Ronald Drabble! I thought it would be nice to show when Ronald first saw Grell's interspecies bundle of joy, and how he became "uncle". Enjoy!**

While he usually went through work with a cool and nonchalant outlook as he completed the bare minimum of his tasks with only partying and free time on his mind, Ronald Knox's mind was only filled with concern as he attempted to distract himself by trying to focus on his work collecting. For it had been a week since Grell Sutcliff's blackout on the job and he hadn't heard anything about her from herself or the hospital that he took her to. He would've prefer hearing news from her herself, because that most likely meant she was alive, but any news about his best friend was good enough for him at that point.

"I hope your workload didn't get too big without me, Ronald." said a familiar voice. Ronald turned his head from a human's cinematic record to the relieving sight his scarlet superior next to him.

"Senpai! You're alright!" he said, relieved. He noticed she had a sling on her, but neither of her arms were injured, so he wondered why he had it. That wondering ceased, however, when he saw that there was a sleeping baby in the sling wearing a red onesie and a matching hat.

"Aww, you have a lil' one with ya, too!" he said, quieter, with a gasp as he looked closer at the resting child. Turning to look back at Grell, he asked, "What's their name?"

"Mara." Grell answered. "I thought it fit for her."

"Doesn't that name mean "bitter"?" Ronald asked.

"I chose it in an ironic sense." Grell answered.

"Oh. Wait, so this is _your_ kid?" Ronald asked, just then realizing that Mara was Grell's child.

"Of course, Ronald." Grell said, smiling at the fact that she can say "yes" to such a question. "Did you think I named a child that wasn't my own?"

"No, no." Ronald answered, shaking his head. "It's just that the last girl you were with is pretty dead, and didn't ya say that she wasn't able to have kids anyway?"

"Yes, but it's just as I said; this child is my own." Grell answered. Ronald realized what she meant; she didn't just nurture the baby, but she _had_ the baby.

"Ah! I get it!" he whisper-shouted, as to not wake her, putting his fist on his outstretched palm. "Wait, how's that even possible?"

"When I woke up in the hospital, the nurses explained that reaper and biology is different from that of mortals, especially when it came to reproduction." Grell explained.

"Hmm." Ronald replied, nodding. "Anyway, are ya sure that it's a good idea to have the kid here when you're collecting? You wouldn't want your daughter seeing things that are so gruesome, would ya?"

"Relax, Ronnie. I told Will yesterday that I would need to handle less gruesome deaths today. I'm surprised he was so lenient, but he only said "You better get this collection right, idiot"." she explained, imitating the stoic supervisor. "Besides, it's not as if I can trust just any babysitter at the moment."

"That's understandable. Scared that a sitter wont understand how to deal with her?" Ronald inquired.

"Hmm… you could say that." Grell said, before hearing a tiny yawn from Mara. She looked down to see her blink her eyes and look at the bicolor haired reaper. That's when she remembered: _her eye_.

She realized too late however, as Ron drew his gaze to her crimson right eye, which every reaper knew from their sworn enemies: demons. Grell soon felt anxiety crash down on her, not knowing how Ronald would react to finding out that her child was half demon.

However, she saw that he was not hostile, and was actually smiling down at Mara.

"Well I guess this is a total eye opener, eh?" he joked. "I guess it's pretty obvious why hiring a random sitter wouldn't work out."

"Wait, aren't you bothered by the fact that she has the blood of a demon?" Grell asked. "I expected that you might see her as a monster or a freak."

"Come on, Grell. Is this the face of a monster?" Ronald asked. "Besides, I knew there weren't a lot of options on who the other parent was."

Then, Ronald asked a question that would change the mood completely.

"So, how'd that demon take it?"

Grell found herself staring downwards, immersed in the painful memory of Sebastian's disregard for her child.

"We...we had already said we had to distance ourselves unless it was important. So, when I showed him our child, and that we needed him to stay, he still thought we should stay apart." she said, her voice trembling.

"Oh." Ronald said, saddened to see his best friend so hurt.

"It's just… I don't understand. He said not to spend so much time together unless it's important, but he can look at his own daughter and not be phased. H-how can Sebastian think his family isn't important enough to try to cut ties with that demon brat? It's not like he had anything as a benefit for the contract anymore, so why did he… why did he…" her voice trailed off as a tear rolled down her face.

Ronald didn't know the answer, either, for he did not know the mindset of a demon, much less that butler one. But he _did_ know that he couldn't bring himself to let his broken-hearted best friend raise her child alone.

"I don't know what that demon was thinking, but I do know that you don't have to deal with this alone." he said.

"Eh?" Grell was confused.

"Well, there's no doubt that you'll have to have someone else watch her eventually, so when you're stuck with overtime or somethin', I can look after her when you're not around. I can be someone you can fall back on, someone that you know you can trust with her. I can be like an uncle; Uncle Ron. Yeah, that fits." Ronald said with pride.

"We aren't even brother and sister, though." Grell remarked.

"If I didn't think of you as a sister, would I offer to be an honorary uncle to your kid?" Ronald said, grinning.

"Ronald…" she said, smiling and drying her tears. She was not expecting to have such a good reaction after how Sebastian took the news, and she was so glad to have a friend as good as Ronald.

"I'd hug you, but it could crush her." she said, gesturing to Mara. "I'm just protecting her, you know?"

"Y'know, most people talk about protection _before_ they end up with a child."

"Ronald!"

They completed their collections and were scolded later by William for being distracted. Luckily, he didn't care enough to notice her child.

It was very lucky, indeed.

 **A/N: If you have any other extra ideas that you wanna see, drop them in a review! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
